


Um novo começo, uma nova família e velhos problemas.

by AltenVantas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltenVantas/pseuds/AltenVantas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter é apenas um menino de seis anos que não faz a menor idéia de que é famoso. Um encontro com uma bruxa perigosa e louca que o confunde com "seu mestre" faria o mundo dele virar de cabeça pra baixo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Você é Harry Potter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaernkOfRivia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaernkOfRivia/gifts).



> Essa fanfic surgiu de uma ideia louca, de um escritor louco. Assim, espero que apreciem essa loura que ficara cada vez pior. Aviso logo, a fanfic abordará temas tabu e de pouco apreciação, se não gosta desse tipo de coisa feche agora a página. Por que sim, vai piorar conforme a história irá avançando.

O primeiro instinto de um ser é a sobrevivência. Isso não escapou ao ser humano, apenas o suprimimos através de nossas comodidades. Mas, quando nos vimos em uma situação em que nossas vidas estão por um fio, nós lutamos. Com toda a força que nosso ser possui, pensando em apenas nos manter vivos mais um pouco, só mais um pouco. Era por isso que um garoto corria seus pequenos pés descalços começando a se machucar devido ao asfalto, sua trouxa no ombro pesando como se fosse um mundo. Seu rosto estava transformado devido à força que estava fazendo, suando tanto que seus cabelos revoltos pareciam ainda mais bagunçados. Mas, ainda não estava longe o bastante.  
Contudo, o seu estomago estava começando a doer, de fome e de seus fôlegos forçados para manter o ritmo. Ele sabia que teria que parar, não iria conseguir chegar a Londres correndo em uma só noite, nem sabia de que lado ficava Londres. Assim, vencido pelas dores que se espelhavam pelo seu corpo e pela fome que estava lhe consumindo, resolveu sentar no parque que estava próximo de onde tinha parado. Olhou para os lados só para ter certeza que estava sozinho, os vizinhos eram fofoqueiros e podiam acabar ligando para os seus tios. Não queria ser pego. Seria pior. Bem. Pior.  
Caminhou pela grama, soltando uns risinhos por isso, fazia cócegas. Chegou até o escorrega, subindo para entrar na casinha que estava ali. Era seguro e ninguém iria vê-lo comendo. Podia até mesmo dormir ali sem se preocupar se iria chover ou não. Abriu a trouxa, colocando-a no chão, retirou umas bolachas e garrafa de água, foram às únicas coisas que conseguiu retirar da cozinha de sua tia sem fazer muito barulho. Mastigou o biscoito, sentindo o sabor salgado e como estava seco, bebeu um pouco de água. Seu estomago aquietou-se um pouco, mas sabia que não iria demorar muito até sentir fome de novo. Mas, estava acostumado com isso, não seria nada de mais.  
Deitou-se o melhor que pode, usando sua trouxa como travesseiro. O chão não era frio, mas era duro e fazia difícil arrumar uma posição apropriada devido à quantidade de machucados espalhados pelo o seu corpo. Algumas lágrimas caíram, sem que desse qualquer consentimento a isso, mas doía tanto. Estava tão sozinho. Não pode evitar, pelo menos servia para aliviar a dor que sentia por dentro. Aos poucos o cansaço foi lhe tomando, pouco a pouco até que tudo o que via era a colhedora escuridão. Foi então que ouviu um som muito familiar com um pop e imediatamente ficou com medo.

-x-

A mulher olhava em todas as direções, o que conseguia ver era apenas um parque. Um parque de trouxa. Em uma cidade trouxa. Ela não conseguia entender porque o seu adorado e amado mestre tinha vindo até aquele lugar corrupto cheio de pessoas fracas, de sangue imundo. Todos deveriam morrer. Todos aqueles que não eram puro sangue deviam sofrer pela ousadia. Seu braço estendeu em direção a uma casa, um sorriso maníaco e feliz brindou os seus lábios, começou a mexer a varinha com movimentos precisos para lançar uma maldição que iria incendiá-la até não sobrar nada além de cinzar. Quando sentiu de novo.  
Era como um puxão que começava no centro de sua barriga, irradiava por todo o seu corpo até chegar aos pés. Passando por sua cabeça, braços e todas as células de seu corpo. Indicando apenas um único caminho, um único lugar. Era uma casa encima do que parecia ser uma rampa, ela não via um motivo plausível para uma casa estar em cima de uma rampa, mas novamente aquele era um bairro trouxa e não deveria demorar-se ali mais do que já estava. Fraqueza era contagiante e Bellatrix Rosie Black Lestrenge nunca foi fraca e nunca seria. Era uma puro sangue de uma das casas mais nobres e mais ricas. Novamente a vontade de incendiar a casa apareceu, o puxão foi mais forte.  
Caminhou até a construção de aparência exótica, rodeando-a como se estivesse em um combate. Quem sabe o que o seu perfeito e puro mestre poderia está tramando? Um ritual para dizimar a população local? Ou quem sabe um complexo ritual de sacrifício as Trevas para lhe dar mais poder? Qual quer opção era para o bem da causa. Para o bem do mundo bruxo e para o bem dos sangues puro. Sabendo que aquela rampa era uma pegadinha, Bellatrix movimentou sua varinha displicentemente fazendo surgir uma escada. A casa também mudou, ficando maior para que ela pudesse ficar de pé ali, era também outra pegadinha, ela não iria falhar com o seu mestre. No final, ele iria queimar as casas com ele e dançar aos sons dos gritos. Como uma vez eles fizeram.  
Contudo, encontrou um pirralho. Um fedelho que não deveria ter mais do que seis anos, seus olhos eram verdes e seu corpo roxo. A mulher não pensou duas vezes antes de lhe apontar a varinha, sua expressão de fúria e ódio desfigurando o seu rosto magro e marcado pelos maus tratos da prisão. Seu mestre não estava ali, mas tinha deixado um brinquedo, um menino trouxa que podia usar para ter certeza que estava ainda de posse das suas habilidades de tortura. Os sons de seus berros seria uma linda música para os seus ouvidos e um hino de louvor para o celestial e notável mestre. Tudo para ouvir sua gargalhada sublime novamente. Bellatrix sentiu sua pele arrepiar em excitação.  
\- Cruci...  
A palavra ficou estrangulada em sua garganta, a varinha pulou de sua mão como se estivesse pego fogo, ajoelhou-se e sentiu que o ar lhe faltava. Então, seus olhos pretos focalizaram os olhos verdes do menino e sentiu o pavor oriundo dele, o medo e o desespero. Também podia sentir o seu ventre se agitando, um calor subindo o seu corpo aquecendo todo ele. Um sorriso apareceu em seus lábios, aproximando-se do menino engatinhando, arrastando-se pelo chão frio. Seu idolatrado e impetuoso mestre estava bem a sua frente.  
\- Meste, eu não sabia, por favor, me perdoe.  
O menino não disse nenhuma palavra, seus olhos ainda estavam confusos e temerosos, deu um passo para trás tentando desvencilhar da mulher que lhe usava como muleta para levantar. O que não serviu de nada. A mulher não estava prestando atenção enquanto ficava de joelhos e por tanto na altura dos olhos dele. A loucura e a paixão eram nítidas naqueles olhos que pareciam carvão em brava. Seu corpo estava quente agora, como se o fogo estivesse nascendo de suas vísceras. Bellatrix rui. Um riso que vinha de dentro, saindo do seu mais íntimo ser e ecoando pela casa transfigurada.  
Arrastou-se com dificuldade até o menino, que tentava fugir de seu alcance. Isso a irritou deixou-a totalmente fora de si. Seu afável e protetor mestre não poderia estar fugindo dela. Não. Ela já o perdera uma vez e não iria deixar que isso acontecesse de novo, não iriam tirar o seu mestre de perto de si nunca mais. Nuca. Estendeu a mão até onde sua varinha estava, esta sem pensar duas vezes voou para a sua mão. Ela a segurou com força e apontou para o menino, virando a cabeça lateralmente. Seu riso era histérico.  
\- Te achei meu amado. Petrificus Totalus.  
O menino ficou paralisado e caiu no chão. Seu riso tornou-se ainda mais histérico, fazendo ecoar ainda mais pela casa, reverberando pelo corpo do menino que estava encantado no chão. Deitou em cima dele, seus cabelos caindo ao redor como uma cortina. Seu mestre retornou dos mortos como disse que viria, seu mestre que nunca lhe abandonou. Seus lábios desceram até os lábios dele, sua língua invadiu a boca do menino e beijou. Suas penas entre abriram-se ficando uma de cada lado do corpo pequeno e imóvel dele. Aquela noite, ela teria tudo o que poderia tirar.

-x-

Harry não sabia o que pensar, aquela noite estava sendo algo muito maior do que imaginara no começo. Ele só queria sair de casa. Só queria ir para longe da dor e do sofrimento. E encontrou foi uma mulher louca, que fizera coisas com ele... O menino queria poder fechar os olhos, de tudo o que aconteceu naquela noite o seu pior problema era não poder fechar os olhos. Ele viu tudo. Ouviu tudo. Sentiu tudo. Mas, nenhum som saia de sua garganta, nenhum movimento podia ser efetuado. Ele achava que as surras de seu tio era um inferno. Harry não conhecia o inferno até ver os olhos daquela mulher. Loucura não era palavra o suficiente.  
E agora, estava flutuando. Exatamente. Flutuando no ar em direção a um lugar que não fazia a menor ideia de onde ficava, ao menos, estava longe de casa. E mesmo com medo e paralisado de horror, não podia deixar de ficar impressionado. Havia pavões e flores de todos os tipos, que cresciam de forma ordeira e perfeita. Os cheiros de rosas, margaridas e amores-perfeitos lhe encheram o nariz. Um incomodo terrível. Ele não podia coçar. Harry tinha medo do que iria acontecer se ele se movesse. Aquela mulher era o seu demônio pessoal.  
Quando uma mansão, bem maior do que a casa dos seus tios ficou a vista pode perceber que uma mulher. A mulher mais bonita que já vira. Aproximou-se deles. Ela possuía cheiro de mar, seus cabelos estavam alinhados perfeitamente de um louro que se assemelhava aos raios de luz e sua expressão era fria. Por um momento, não tão curto quando pareceu, sua raptora hesitou ante da presença sólida e fria da mulher. Então ela riu. A sua raptora riu. O mesmo riso carregado de maledicência que reverberava ainda em seus ouvidos. Harry queria poder se mexer, queria poder tampar os ouvidos e os olhos.  
\- Eu trouxe nosso mestre de volta minha irmã. Ele retornou.  
\- Como assim irmã? Você sabe tão bem quanto eu, que Harry Potter matou nosso Lorde.  
Nesse instante o esmeraldino percebeu que não havia um limite para quanto alguém podia se surpreender em um dia. Ele tinha ouvido certo? Tinha matado alguém? Não, ele não podia, era apenas uma criança. Se pudesse matar alguém, não teria sido subjugado tão facilmente por essa mulher insana, por essa mulher que havia lhe feito coisas... O menino voltou a prestar atenção na conversa, assim sua mente estaria focada em outra coisa. Em qualquer outra coisa.  
\- Queria, acho que Azkaban lhe tirou o pouco de sanidade que ainda lhe restava, porque você não entra e deixa-me cuidar do nosso mestre? Você deve está com fome depois da viagem e de você achá-lo para nós.  
\- Isso, Cissa, você é a anfitriã e deve fazer as honras. Onde está Lúcio?  
\- Ele está em viajem com o Draco, querida, entre já irei mandar uma coruja para ele sim?  
Harry estava impressionando com a calma e a facilidade com o que a mulher lidara com a sua “irmã”. Ela não era sã e o esmeraldino duvidava sinceramente que ouvisse alguém além de si mesmo e esse tal de mestre que ela confundira consigo. Pelo menos, não iria mais se preocupar com isso. A mulher loira se aproximou e o encarou, alguma coisa brilhou por trás de seus olhos azuis, com cuidado e esmero ela alisou a testa dele retirando o cabelo. Um pequeno suspiro saiu de seus lábios.  
\- Você é Harry Potter.

-x-

****

Independent 

****

O pequeno bairro de Little Whinging, em Surrey sobre de uma onde de incêndios, o numero de casas queimadas não foi confirmado, mas suspeita-se que seja entre dez a quinze. Os bombeiros ainda não tem confirmação dos números dos mortos e nem a causa do incêndio.


	2. Marido e Mulher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A partir de agora, os capítulos terão rituais. Alguns, mais de um até e eles serão pesados e outros não serão nenhum pouco digesto, mas tudo valerá a pena no final. Espero que curtam esse novo capitulo.

Draco segurou na maçaneta da porta, era fria e a cabeça da serpente machucava a sua palma da mão. Estava em duvida. Ele podia desobedecer aos seus pais, entrar naquele quarto e descobrir quem foi à pessoa que estragou o seu ritual de sete anos. O primeiro ritual entre pai e filho de sua família. Ou poderia ser o filho obediente e esperar até que seus pais decidissem o que fazer com ele ou ela, o loiro ainda não tinha muita certeza de qual seria o pior. Estava com muita raiva para conseguir pensar direito sobre qualquer coisa, não que tivesse demonstrado isso a seu pai quando recebeu a noticia. Era um Malfoy. Isso significava que não demonstrava suas emoções com choramingo e sim com atos.  
Girou a maçaneta e empurrou a porta, como sempre, não fez nenhum rugido ao ser aberta. Afinal, isso seria sinônimo de que a casa estava ficando velha ou estivesse sendo mal cuidada. Nenhuma das opções era viável. O cômodo estava totalmente escuro, nem mesmo os seus olhos afiados e perfeitos do Malfoy conseguiam registrar alguma coisa ali dentro. Isso não lhe intimidou, deu um passo para frente confiando em sua audição para se guiar naquela sala. Conseguia distinguir um choro baixo que vinha de algum lugar a sua frente. Levantou o rosto e aprumou a sua postura. Se alguém estava chorando, é porque a pessoa era um fraco.  
Estalou os dedos fazendo as luzes acenderam. As lanternas mágicas se iluminaram uma a uma, para não cegar ninguém que entre no quarto escuro. Ainda sim, a luminosidade o fez piscar algumas fezes até conseguir focar no que estava vendo. Não era um quarto que conhecia. Tinha o tamanho padrão dos quartos de visita, contudo a cor era diferente, ao invés do verde e da prata era azul e branco. Com o céu que imitava a constelação de Leão, Draco sabia que os quartos de visitas eram todas constelações do zodíaco, mas era a primeira vez que via um Leão ali. A cama com dossel estava bem no meio do cômodo e as cortinas de ceda tampava a pessoa que tinha parado de chorar. Eram escuras, por isso só conseguia distinguir o contorno.  
Aproximou-se com passos confiantes e autoritários, mostrando dignidade e irritação em cada passado dado. Sentia-se totalmente certo em inquirir a pessoa que estragara toda uma preparação por parte dele e de seu pai. Sentia ultrajado, por não poder completar seu ritual de aniversário e não sabia se poderia reparar isso agora. Estava com raiva e a pessoa responsável estava a menos de um metro de distância. Mesmo não sabendo ao certo o que iria fazer, uma coisa era certa. Essa pessoa iria pagar. Fosse quem fosse.  


-x-

Lucius Malfoy não era alguém facilmente impressionável, ou que era pego de surpresa. Sempre tinha um olho em todos os lugares possíveis e conferia as informações com esmero, assim não dava um passo sequer sem pensar onde esse paço iria dar quando a caminhada terminava. Era um Slytherin. Era um Malfoy. Era um político. Tudo isso estava entranhado tão profundamente em seu ser que não sabia ser outra coisa, contudo a informação que acabara de ouvir era inacreditável. Por isso, deu as costas a sua mulher, enchendo um copo com conhaque e tomou um gole. O líquido desceu quente e forte. Isso ajudaria a pensar. Isso ajudaria a colocar as coisas em perspectiva.  
Estava em uma mansão do outro lado do país, uma secreta que o Ministério não sabia que existia, com o seu filho e tudo estava em seus devidos lugares, depois de um dia inteiro de preparação. Bastava dar a hora para o ritual começar. O primeiro de uma série de três, o que começava a preparar o herdeiro da família para assumir o seu papel. Era extremamente importante. Já estavam com as roupas cerimônias, quando a Estrela de Ébano chegou a sua porta. Isso por si só já era um indicativo que alguma coisa estava errada, o artefato em formato de uma estrela só transportava coisas de suma importância para o Lorde da família, contudo isso só acontecia quando havia alguma coisa urgente e perigosa. Contudo, a carta revelou-se ainda pior.  
Parecia uma mentira, as letras de sua mulher, parecia uma ilusão bem criada por alguém que queria ver a desgraça da sua família. Não seria a primeira vez que tentavam isso e não seria a última. Sacou sua varinha e lançou um feitiço da verdade, revelando qualquer traço ou vestígio de algo ilegítimo e percebeu que não havia. Tudo se encaixava e a imagem formada não era nenhum pouco atrativo a primeira vista. A primeira vista. Assim, respondeu imediatamente com as instruções - que provavelmente sua esposa já estava ciente – de como proceder e preparou-se para voltar. Foi a primeira vez que não soube como dar uma noticia, seu filho iria ficar arrasado e Lucio iria dever a ele. Como Lorde. Como pai.  
Virou-se para sua esposa, seus olhos azuis de sua mulher eram afiados como uma faca, gelados como gelo e insondáveis. Sua beleza era ao mesmo tempo estonteante e distante, que fizera muitos homens cair aos seus pés. Lucius era um deles. No começo a relação de ambos era puramente contratual, duas pessoas fazendo aquilo que tinha que ser feito para manter o sangue da família e limpas. Mas, aos poucos ela fora conquistando o seu coração, com suas atitudes e seu porte. Narcisa não era só um puro sangue, não era só uma bruxa. Era também a mulher mais perigosa que conhecera quando tinha aquele olhar na face, que prometia sangue e caos. Ele não pode evitar em sorrir de maneira carinhosa para ela.  
\- Você sabe como isso aconteceu?  
\- O Lorde das Trevas corrompeu um ritual da minha família. Um dos mais sagrados e antigos, isso deixou a alma da minha irmã dividida e sua mente instável, Azkaban só pirou a situação. A única coisa que não entendo é porque logo o menino.  
A voz da mulher era indiferente, fria e distante, como se tivesse falando um problema de outra pessoa. Um arrepio percorreu o corpo do Malfoy, ele só tinha visto essa reação uma vez só e a pessoa tinha sofrido muito mais do que a morte. O problema era que ele não sabia a quem essa raiva era dirigida, só não esperava que fosse ao Lorde das Trevas, essa era uma briga que ela não poderia ganhar. Ninguém poderia.  
\- Será que houve um erro no ritual? Alguma coisa que tenha sido malfeita?  
\- Se houve, foi por parte do Lorde das Trevas e duvido que seja essa o caso. É outra coisa, diferente. Eu não sei.  
O loiro meneou afirmativamente. O Lorde das Trevas não cometia erros, não quando não era levado a isso. Teve que usar toda a sua força para não suspirar em cansaço, aquela conversa também fazia parte do jogo e se demonstrasse cansaço na frente dela... Seria um passo para trás, principalmente porque o trabalho que teve de ter sido bem mais fácil do que de sua companheira e ela parecia um pedaço de mármore a sua frente. Nem mesmo sua posição mudava.  
\- Sim, nós iremos.  
\- Preciso do controle das proteções da casa, todas elas, pela próxima fase da lua. E também, preciso o Draco fora da mansão pelos próximos três dias.  
Meneou novamente a cabeça, fazendo seus cabelos loiros caírem ao redor de seus ombros. Era a primeira vez desde que o casamento começou que Narcisa usava seu direito de Lady contra ele, enquanto Lucius já tinha feito uma ou duas vezes, o que significava que só tornava mais difícil dizer não. Obvio que não tinha nenhum motivo para negar, mas ainda sim era difícil abrir mão dessa forma. Não quando nunca tinha visto sua mãe fazendo com o seu pai, mas até onde sabia nada remotamente parecido havia acontecido com eles.  
Sem dizer mais nada, o homem caminhou até a lareira que havia na sala, não havia absolutamente nada de diferente das outras da casa. Na verdade, tinha até mesmo mais carvão do que o normal. Sacou sua varinha e bateu em dois tijolos acima de sua cabeça, para em seguida desenho o brasão de sua família. Era uma cobra, de sua boca saia pétalas de um rosa, totalmente florida em seu pleno esplendor, onde deveria está a cauda havia a empunhadura de uma espada. Por uns segundos, Lucius lembrou-se da primeira lição com o seu pai.  
Estavam em sua Mansão Secreta e seu pai lhe ensinava sobre a história da família e o que significava o seu brasão. A rosa significava a beleza e a pureza do sangue que corria em suas veias, por isso era vermelha. A cobra para simbolizar a astucia, a capacidade de se adaptar e mobilizar, o veneno mortal. A espada para mostrar que eles poderiam ser duros e inflexíveis quando necessário. Um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto quando o símbolo brilhou revelando uma passagem.  
Caminharam na frente, tochas iam se acendendo a cada passo que dava, não precisava olhar para trás para ter certeza de que sua esposa o estava seguindo. Ele podia sentir as proteções analisando, perscrutando e circulando para ter certeza de que era uma Malfoy e em seguida liberando, só para outras tomarem o seu lugar e tudo acontecia de novo. Lucius sentia a sua pele arrepiar, aquele local ainda lhe causava arrepios e por isso evitava ir lá, a menos que alguma proteção estivesse falhando ou fosse uma situação anormal. O corredor que descia, levava até uma câmara circular totalmente acessa e o fogo nas tochas era azul. Quentes e perfeitas para os olhos. Ainda sim, Lucius sentia frio.  
A sala era feita de pedra rústica e bruta, brancas e pretas, trançadas de tal maneira que formavam dois desenhos distintos que começava no chão, subia para as paredes e terminava no teto. Até onde sabia a parte negra formava um pentagrama perfeito no teto e no chão, a parte branca por sua vez eram runas antigas que começavam e concluíam o ritual. O Lorde, contudo nunca havia conseguido ver isso, mas sentia o poder que tinha ali e respeitava isso. Em cada ponta da estrela havia uma esfera, semelhante a uma bolha de água do tamanho de um punho que emitia um brilho suave de forma constante. No meio havia um altar, com um punhal fixado nele perfeitamente encaixado.  
Caminhou até o altar, ainda não olhando para sua esposa, isso era parte do ritual. Nada mais. Redoou o altar até ficar de frente para o caminho que viera e sua mulher a sua frente. Seus olhos se encontraram por um segundo. Seus olhos cinzar e os olhos azuis dela pareciam refletir um ao outro com determinação pétrea, com um menear positiva da mulher o homem segurou no cabo da lâmina da adaga. Um som mudo foi ouvido, as esferas perderam o seu brilho. Tinha que ser rápido, antes que elas se desfizessem por não terem um mestre a seguir.  
\- Eu Lucius Malfoy, filho de Abraxas Malfoy, atual Lorde da família. Passo o controle temporário das proteções da sede da família para a minha mulher, Narcisa Malfoy, filha de Druella Black e atual Lady da família Black. Tal concessão irá durar até a próxima lua. Quando só então as proteções voltaram para mim.  
\- Eu Narcisa Malfoy, filha de Druella Black, atual Lady da família. Aceito o controle temporário das proteções da seda família Malfoy dado pelo meu marido Lucius Malfoy, filho de Abraxas Malfoy e atual Lorde da família Malfoy. Pelo período de uma lua. Quando só então as proteções voltaram a sua atual mestres.  
Ainda sem retirar os olhos de sua mulher, Lucius apunhalou a própria mão fazendo o sangue escorrer até o buraco onde a adaga estava antes. O loiro pode ver os fios de energia saindo de sangue rápido e bruto, indo em direção a Narcisa que automaticamente estendeu a sua mão. Sem pensar, perfurou a mão de sua esposa, fazendo o sangue dela jorrar e assim os fios se ligar a ela. Por um momento, nada aconteceu. Nada. Nada. Até que as esferas começassem a brilhar de novo da mesma forma de antes. Sem alteração. Ela fora aceita.  
\- Agora minha querida, você tem seus planos para concluir e eu tenho os meus para começar.  


-x-

Harry abriu os olhos na hora que sentiu um peso em cima da cama, automaticamente encolheu-se todo em posição fetal, assim se aquela mulher louca resolvesse fazer qualquer coisa consigo não iria conseguir. Ou assim, ele nutria alguma esperança. Rolou para o lado ficando o mais longe fisicamente possível da louca, a mulher não iria pegá-lo de novo sem alguma luta, ele sabia de seus truques agora e podia correr se fosse rápido o bastante. Mesmo não sabendo onde estava mesmo não tendo conseguir ver o caminho que o levou até aquele quarto. Sentiu um peso se aproximando pouco a pouco chegando mais perto. Sem pensar duas vezes, jogou-se no chão.  
Levantou com um salto e começou a correr em direção à porta, eram rápido devidos os anos que fugira de seu primo, estava em silêncio por que não queria que outras pessoas na casa soubesse que estava fugindo. Apesar da irmã da louca ter sido bem simpática e amorosa com ele. Mesmo assim, não tinha como saber suas verdadeiras intenções, até onde sabia loucura era hereditária. Seu medo estava nublando seu bom-senso, por isso só pensava em fugir indo em direção à porta aberta, ele ouviu a voz de uma criança não mais velha do que ele, embora tivesse um ar totalmente imperativo. Poderoso. Como se estivesse acostumado a mandar e ser obedecido.  
\- Porta, feche.  
Em um piscar dos olhos a porta fechou na sua casa, isso o deixou desesperado, sua mão voou até a maçaneta e começou a puxá-la gritando e chutando-a. A porta mantinha-se indiferente a isso. Estava tão sólido quanto um pedaço de mármore branco, o metal em sua mão começou a esquentar de uma forma esquisita e em pouco tempo só lhe restou soltá-la. Ofegando, apoiou as suas costas ali e virou-se ficando de frente a pessoa que tinha saído da cama. Era um menino. Com cabelos tão loiros que eram quase brancos, sua expressão era imperiosa, embora houvesse curiosidade ali. Suas roupas eram esquisitas, mas lhe caiam bem.  
\- Quem é você?  
A pergunta saiu de ambos os lábios ao mesmo tempo. Harry fechou a boca com força, tanta força que seus lábios ficaram brancos. O loiro estreitou os seus olhos como se analisasse um inseto impertinente ou um problema de matemática particularmente difícil. Seja o que ele estivesse pensando, o moreno não gostava nada da expressão. Podia sentir o perigo que vinha dali e também o fogo que queimava com indignação, por um momento sentiu mais medo da criança a sua frente do que da mulher. Isso era ridículo. Mas, não podia fazer nada e não conseguia nem ao menos raciocinar.  
\- Olha, eu não te conheço e nem sei a onde estou. Vim arrastado até aqui a força uma mulher louca usando roupas esquisitas foi quem me trouxe. Eu juro que não tenho culpa, se esse for o seu quarto me desculpa mesmo.  
Harry sentiu-se falar, as palavras saiam rápidas e sem controle algum. Só queria que o outro mantivesse a distância, longe dele, que não o encostasse. Não sabia o que poderia acontecer caso alguém fizesse isso consigo, não pela terceira vez naquela noite. Não poderia iria suportar, não iria suportar. Sem toques. Não conseguia perceber, mas estava pressionando a porta com toda a força que o seu corpo magro poderia ter.  
\- Como era essa mulher?  
\- O que?  
\- Está surdo? Como era essa mulher que lhe trouxe aqui?  
Novamente aquela voz imperiosa, mandona, mimada. Ele já tinha ouvido o seu primo falar daquele jeito, contudo havia alguma coisa diferente ali. Seu primo era um gordo que não entendia de nada, esse menino era bem arrumado com postura e mesmo notoriamente irritado mantinha um ar de indiferença que só podia ser treinado. Aquele menino mandava porque podia e não porque queria. Harry não sabia como reagir a isso.  
\- Tinha cabelos negros, olhos escuros e usava uma roupa cinza com listras negras. Surrada e tinha uma varinha.  
O silêncio que se seguiu pareceu durar dias. Semanas. Meses. Anos. Décadas. Séculos. O loiro abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas então o ar mudou. O esmeraldino não sobe dizer o que exatamente, era como se o ar tivesse parado bem como o tempo e o clima. Até o próprio coração do moreno pareceu parar por uma batida, até que tudo voltasse ao normal da mesma maneira estranha que começou. Do absoluto nada.  
\- Você sentiu isso?  
\- Sim.  
\- O que foi?  
\- Assuntos de família.  
\- Isso significa que não irá falar?  
Novamente o menino lhe encarou de maneira penetrante, mas de alguma forma não havia mais raiva ali e sim curiosidade. Não que a sensação de desconforto tenha melhorado por causa disso, de certa forma, só piorava.  
\- Não e você não me disse o seu nome.  
\- Eu sou Harry James Potter.  
Por um instante, os olhos do menino se arregalaram mostrando surpresa para no instante seguinte voltar a sua mascara de indiferença. Harry gostou disso, de tirar o menino de sua pose, de sua base. Ele abriu a boca para fazer algum comentário monossilábico, quando a porta abriu atrás de si fazendo o moreno cair no chão. Do seu ponto de vista, podia ver a mulher que lhe trouxe até ali e um homem que era uma versão maior e mais fria do menino que estava conversando. Não, conversando não, tentando conversar. Seus olhos frios lhe encaram com firmeza, fazendo o menino se levantar e o mais rápido que pode.  
\- Draco.  
\- Desculpe-me pai.  
O nome do menino foi dito em um tom de voz normal, mas totalmente frio e desprovido de qualquer tipo de sentimento. Isso fez os pelos de Harry se irisarem como um gato, entendo porque sentia que aquele menino não era tão mimado quanto Duda. O esmeraldino não conseguia ver aquele homem fazendo as vontades do filho só porque ele queria.  
\- Vamos, nós temos um ritual a acabar e você criança, ficara aos cuidados da minha esposa. Quando eu voltar, iremos ver o que fazer com relação a você.  
\- Eu vou ter que ficar no quarto todo esse tempo?  
O homem levantou uma das suas sobrancelhas perfeitas, como se ficasse em duvida se deveria ou não responder ao garoto. Harry podia perceber que tinha tomado uma atitude errada, já estava preste a pedir desculpas quando o homem sorriu. Um sorriso de aço, que não atingia os seus olhos cinza e muito semelhante à de um predador. Sem querer, o moreno se encolheu.  
\- Essa decisão não cabe a mim, a minha esposa ficara responsável por sua estadia aqui e o que ela decidir, assim será. Vamos.  
Com essa ordem, o homem virou-se e saiu do quarto com o menino loiro no seu calcanhar como se fosse um cachorro bem treinado, mas antes de sair olhou por cima do ombro encarando Harry com um ar curioso e sorriu. Foi rápido e ligeiro. Mas, ainda sim um sorriso. Virou-se então para a mulher, ela parecia mais amistosa que o homem, ainda sim sua beleza o assustava.  
\- Vamos meu querido, vamos tomar banho e trocar de roupa.  
\- Posso comer?  
\- Claro querido.  
\- Enquanto aquela mulher?  
\- Não se preocupe, eu cuidarei dela.  
\- Então, não terei que encontrá-la?  
\- Não meu querido... Não mais.  


-x-

Profeta Diário

Fuga de Comensal da Morte continua inexplicável  
Por: Amanda Halkins

O mundo bruxo ainda está estarrecido com a fuga de Bellatrix Lestrange, uma das mais perigosas e poderosas seguidoras de Você-Sabe-Quem, a primeira pessoa a conseguir fugir de Azkaban. Amélia Bones, chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia, não foi achada para fazer comentário assim não sabemos nenhum tipo de detalhe sobre como aconteceu o incidente. Contudo, Lucius Malfoy, cunhado da prisioneira fez uma declaração pública afirmando o seu compromisso com a lei e caso fosse procurado pela fora da lei irá chamar imediatamente os Auores.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco sentia o seu coração pulsando, sentia a animação crescendo e quase não conseguia ficar parado. Seu pai tinha lhe explicado, assim que saíram da Mansão dos Pavões, que o ritual tinha um período de até três dias para ser efetuado depois do aniversário, ou antes dele. Seu pai ainda não havia lhe dado o livro da família, isso iria acontecer depois do ritual e não podia ver a hora. Assim começava a tomar o seu lugar de direito como um verdadeiro herdeiro da família Malfoy. Faltava pouco agora, muito pouco. Conseguia, entretanto manter sua mascara de calma e dignidade, era um Malfoy e não demonstrava como estava por dentro. Nunca.  
O ritual iria acontecer em um pequeno pátio interno, a entrada ficava pela sala de jantar com uma porta de correr feita de vidro. O local dos rituais mais antigos da família tinha o chão bruto e feito de terra compactada, pelos inúmeros pés que andaram sobre aquele solo, no centro do pátio havia uma enorme árvore que parecia brilhar com muitas luzes que flutuava ao redor de cada folha. Ele não fazia a menor ideia do que eram essas luzes e como veio parar ali, seu pai tão pouco tinha lhe dado qualquer dica sobre o que poderia ser. Quando perguntou, ele apenas sorriu de forma fria e misteriosa, deixando o menor ainda mais curioso.

As luzes brilhavam em tons diferentes, piscando de maneira indistinta e constante, criando uma iluminação colorida em forma de arco-íris deixando todo o local de com um ar fantasmagórico. O pequeno herdeiro havia apenas começado a sentir a magia antiga, mas ali era tão forte que fluía pelo seu corpo como ondas, deixando-o quente, relaxado e alegre. Era como tomar banho quente e depois comer chocolate, em pleno inverno gelado. Um sorriso estava em seu rosto, como há muito tempo não dava e por um momento, ousou olhar o rosto de seu pai. E controlou-se para não soltar um suspiro de surpresa. 

Lucius Malfoy sempre fora um homem muito bonito, com porte aristocrático, pele perfeita, cabelos tão lindos que muitas mulheres sentiam inveja e um ar intocável que muitas vezes se passava por um pequeno deus. Mas, raramente estava relaxado ou com aparência feliz. Contudo, naquele momento, sentido a magia antiga de sua família e local onde muitos dos seus rituais foram feitos seus traços estavam relaxados. Seu rosto estava livre da tensão tão comum, seus ombros leves como a muito não sentia. Era a primeira vez que Draco via o seu pai com tamanha beleza e entendeu que não era só a sua mãe que tinha uma beleza régia.

Por um tempo que o menino não soube dizer, conseguiu imaginar como seria quando fosse mais velho. Com a mesma beleza, com a mesma imponência. Com o sangue dos Black e dos Malfoy em sua veia correndo e todo o poder que isso significava. Isso não lhe deixou com medo como pensou que deixaria, como havia deixado quando tinha lições de política com o seu pai ou de etiqueta com a sua mãe. Naquele momento, parecia fácil ser quem estava destinado a ser, parecia fácil chegar lá. Por um tempo que o menino não soube dizer, ele entendeu o que era ser um Malfoy. Não em sua mente, mas na sua magia, no seu coração. Dentro de si. 

Seu pai sentou-se em um dos bancos, havia vários rodeando a árvore e suas luzes reluzentes, todos eles voltados para um grande pedestal. Tudo era feito de pedra, bruta com desenhos negros nelas. Desenhos estes velhos e sem contorno definido apenas formas em um banco e no pedestal, que era a coisa mais exótica naquele circulo. Ela pertencia à árvore. De alguma forma, sem dúvidas a partir de magia, a pedra polida e a árvore antiga tornaram-se um só. O cinza e o marrom se agrupando em partes, ligando-se uma ao outro até não se ter mais certeza de onde começava um e terminava outro.

Seguindo o exemplo dele, sentou-se ao seu lado, não sabia muito bem o que esperar ou como deveria agir. As instruções do seu pai foram bem vagas, deixando claro apenas que deveria seguir a risca o que ele falar para fazer e de resto, o garoto saberia. Isso o deixou um pouco confuso, mas estava tão animado e contente com a possibilidade do ritual que não se importou com isso na hora. Agora isso estava deixando-o com medo terrível de fazer algo errado ou de estragar tudo. Respirou vagarosamente, deixando o ar percorrer o seu corpo, uma técnica que sua mãe lhe ensinou para manter a mente no lugar e sua face inescrutável.

\- Infrenaverunt Recordum.

A voz ecoou pelo pequeno pátio, como se tivesse vindo de todos os lados ao mesmo tempo, com poder e força. Olhou para o lado vendo seu pai com a varinha em sua mão, por um momento perguntou-se de onde ele a tinha tirado, já que nenhum dos dois havia trago bolsas ou roupas com bolsos. Mas isso foi logo apagado de sua mente quando viu uma luz ainda mais negra que a noite sair da varinha de seu pai e gravando alguma no chão. A mão de seu pai reluzia com uma brancura sobrenatural enquanto a mexia com movimentos delicados, calmos e contemplativos. Seu pai parecia ainda mais poderoso do que já era.

Quando terminou, o mais velho virou-se para ele com um sorriso no rosto, fazendo um pequeno movimento com sua mão como sempre fazia quando estava lhe ensinando como se movimentar em uma dança, ou perante a um discurso. Draco levantou-se com elegância e caminhou até onde estava a sua runa gravada, não sabia ler o que estava escrito, contudo tinha uma leve impressão que não era a do seu nome. Parou em cima e seu pai lhe sorriu de forma predatória, como sempre acontecia quando um plano seu dava certo, e isso o arrepiou. 

\- Eu começo agora, a apresentação de meu filho Draco Lucius Malfoy. Iniciando o ritual.

-x-

Narcisa estava olhando para o seu jardim, aquilo era muita ostentação para uma Black, como o sobrenome indica por si só ela tinha uma queda pelo obscuro e pelo proibido. Contudo aquela não era uma casa Black e seu sangue estava ficando diluído e ralo com a falta de um Lorde com descendentes apresentáveis. Isso a irritava, a um nível que nem mesmo seu marido sabia, isso tirava o seu sono e lhe deixava irritada quando seus pensamentos vagavam pelos cantos de sua alma. Ela era a Lady atual da família, ainda sim, seus descendentes não iriam ser Black. Sua família iria morrer. Ela não iria permitir.

Contudo, isso era algo para mais tarde, naquele momento tinha uma ferida aberta em seu ego para concertar. Havia um erro a ser apagado. Havia uma operação a ser feita em pró da sanidade. Isso iria aplacar um pouco de sua fúria assassina, isso iria aplacar sua vontade de matar os inocentes e sangrar a terra, mas isso não iria eliminar seu lado Black desperto depois de tanto tempo. Isso não iria impedir sua magia de circular o seu corpo em ondas como do mar, isso não iria impedir de ser ela mesma. Narcisa poderia gargalhar se isso não fosse ser vulgar.

Virou-se para o relógio em sua parede, sorrindo com elegância. Estava na hora. Faltava apenas uns poucos minutos. O ponteiro do relógio deu mais duas voltas, quando sentiu um repuxar em baixo de sua barriga. As proteções da casa gritavam e berravam em seu ouvido como loucos, mas não se abateu, sabia o que esperar. Concentrou-se um pouco, chegando a fechar os olhos por alguns segundos para permitir a entrada da pessoa que fez os alarmes dispararem, usando apenas sua vontade. Não haveria outra forma. Não com a Mansão dos Pavões.

Entre as sombras do jardim uma figura apareceu, estava totalmente vestida, escondendo o seu rosto de maneira sombria. A única coisa que se destacava na escuridão era um leve brilho prateado que havia nas barras do tecido ondulantes enquanto a mulher se movimentava com velocidade prática. Não iria demorar muito para a figura chegar até onde ela estava, por isso apenas ficou ali olhando para o jardim. A pessoa não esperava uma recepção, então iria fazer diferente. Oferecer aquilo que o visitante quer é a marca da boa anfitriã. Sentia os ombros tensos e sua barriga doer, devido às proteções querendo parar o intruso. Ainda sim, Narcisa aguentou firme como uma rocha. A casa que se conformasse.

A batida da porta foi serena e firme, não era um chamado apenas, era uma exigência. Um sorriso frio e maléfico toldou os lábios da Black conforme se movimentava para abrir a porte, deixando-o esmaecer pouco antes de revelar a pessoa atrás da porta. A figura estava sem o capuz agora, mostrando um rosto tão neutro quanto à noite lá fora. Suas feições tão aristocráticas quanto à dela própria lhe encararam com frieza de uma jogadora nata, Narcisa deu um passo para o lado e a mulher entrou sem fazer cerimônia. Caminhando até o meio da sala, permanecendo de pé. 

\- Onde ela está?

A voz da mulher soou leve e autoritária, seus olhos negros não deixaram um minuto o rosto da loira. Elas eram tão diferentes entre si, como dia e a noite, alguns não acreditavam que eram irmãs da mesma mãe e do mesmo pai. Mas era verdade. 

Andrômeda Black era irmã gêmea de Bellatrix e por tanto seu sangue era tão puro quanto o delas. Narcisa não tinha vergonha de manter contado com a irmã, mesmo depois de ela ter sido expulsa da família, mesmo as cartas sendo tão frias como gelo, mas sabia que um dia o sangue iria falar mais alto do que tudo. Aquele era o dia então.

\- Em uma sala indetectável pelo Ministério e qualquer outra pessoa que posso vir a querer achá-la. Exceto aqueles que possuem laço de sangue, é claro.

\- Eu odeio essa ostentação toda, mas posso perceber que essa casa tem seus truques. Quando vamos fazer esse ritual? Não quero ficar aqui mais do que o tempo necessário e acredito que nem você me queira por aqui tampouco.

\- Temos algumas horas pela frente e preciso lhe dar algo. Seu sangue é Black e não fez o ritual de emancipação, mas isso não impediu nossos pais de fazer um ou outro truque para evitar que você use nossos rituais.

\- Imaginei que fosse assim, minha irmã. Nossos pais poderiam ser mais normais do que os outros da família, isso, contudo, não significa absolutamente nada. 

Narcisa balançou a cabeça de forma positiva, tinha a sorte de ser a filha mais velha e assim com os direitos assegurados, entre muitas coisas, escolher o próprio marido. Bellatrix e Andrômeda não. Rodolfo era um homem com magia fraca e no contrato mágico, acabou roubando a magia de sua irmã mais nova, deixando-a mais instável do que já era. Sua outra irmã fugiu antes que isso pudesse ocorrer a ela também, claro que não precisava ter se casado com um trouxa, não iria tocar nesse assunto. Era delicado.

Ela abriu um armário que estava próximo à prateleira de onde os livros perigosos para o seu filho ficavam, por um minuto pensou em como estava indo o ritual de iniciação e querendo poder ser uma animaga de mosca só para poder saber como era. Voltou os seus pensamentos para o momento presente e retirou uma pequena urna dourada com entalhes negros fundindo-se uns aos outros criando novos em movimentos. Nunca parando de se mexer. Sorriu de maneira sutil, a urna ainda funcionava, isso era uma boa coisa. Embora não entendesse o motivo.

Ignorando as perguntas que sua mente estava começando a formular, virou-se caminhando até sua irmã estava estendendo o objeto para ela. Seus olhos brilharam e então se voltou para a mais velha se encarando por um tempo. Entendimento passando de uma para a outra, as mesmas perguntas e a mesma forma de ignorar, sem dizer nada a morena pegou a urna da mão dela. Havia reverencia, havia respeito e Narcisa percebeu que sua irmã era uma Black ainda. No final das contas, isso era que importava no final.

\- Onde?  
\- Ali.

A mão alva cruzou o ar apontando para uma mesa que estava a pouco metro delas, era comum e portanto meio deslocado no recinto onde tudo era feito da mais pura madeira e vidro. Onde tudo era ostentoso, aquela mesa simples e comum, destacava-se como luz na escuridão. Com cuidado e passos elegantes Andrômeda caminhou até o móvel, depositando ali a urna com a mesma deferência com a qual havia segurado. Cuidadosamente conjurou para si uma cadeira, aquilo iria doer e até mesmo a mais velha sabia disso.

A morena respirou fundo, colocando ar dentro dos pulmões, não iria gritar. Não sabia como, mas não iria. Colocou a mão dentro da urna, o calor ali dentro era meio sufocante, mesmo para a sua mão. Então começou. 

-x-

Lucius estava olhando para seu herdeiro, brilhando naquela luz negra que tocava a sua pele como seda. Sabia o que ele estava sentindo, ainda hoje podia se lembrar com clareza. A luz banhando os olhos, dando uma clareza que não sabia que existia até então, a magia percorrendo a sua pele, músculos, ossos, órgãos e sangue dando-lhes uma vida que até então não sabia que era possível. Comunicando-se com seu interior, avaliando e julgando como um juiz imparcial decidindo se era ou não um bom herdeiro. Só houve uma vez que um descendente direto Malfoy fora negado e pelos boatos que circulavam a família, não foi nada bonito de se ver.

Isso não ocorreria com Draco, ele sabia muito bem. Não só fora criado com o melhor que Lorde Malfoy podia oferecer como também tinha sangue mais puro dos puros, o cruzamento de duas linhagens antiga e poderosas. Se os planos de Lucius, o que daria, seu herdeiro iria só aumentar o seu poder e sua riqueza em quase o triplo. Isso raramente era feito, mas era uma situação instável e em tempos assim medidas eram tomadas e os mais espertos venciam. Os Sonserinos venciam, corrigiu-se mentalmente o loiro. Sempre eram os mais astutos e o ex-Comensal da Mort, sabia muito bem o que era ser astuto. Embora ainda restassem duas coisas em suas mãos para resolver. Dentro da lei é claro.

Seus olhos captaram a mudança no véu negro, tornado-se pouco a pouco cinza isso significava que estavam começando a escolher um mentor. A família havia um ritual muito complicado de escolha de herdeiro, criado na época em que ter mais de um filho era algo normal, Lucius não conseguia conceber tal ideia com naturalidade. Fora filho único e seu filho também seria, ter que dividir não era uma coisa muito apreciada em sua família. Assim um ancestral da família escolhia o herdeiro da próxima geração. Guiaria-o nos próximos rituais e lhe ensinaria a usar os presentes de sangue, caso houvesse algum. O que não acontecia com frequência. 

Sua mente voltou à linha de raciocínio anterior, os dois problemas a solucionar, um era simples. Sua mulher iria dar um jeito e cabia a ele apenas apoiar, confiava nela para manipular sua própria família e lidar com as consequências necessárias, afinal ele não conhecia os rituais e as manipulações Black a ponto de fazer ele mesmo. Embora, verdade seja dita, sua mulher havia sobrevivido a uma guerra sem a Marca, sendo que ele mesmo do circulo interno do Lorde das Trevas, até hoje se perguntava como ela havia conseguido, apesar de não ter uma resposta vinda dela ou de qualquer outra pessoa. Isso lhe intrigava mais do que tudo. Isso fazia confiar nela para resolver problemas que ele não podia. 

As luzes começaram a circular o véu cinzento que envolvia o seu herdeiro. Mesmo de longe e não estando envolvido pelo poder da runa, podia sentir o sussurrar de suas vozes. Não era nada que houvesse sentido nas palavras, mas de alguma forma sua magia sabia e respondia a contento. Lucius se perguntava se seu pai estava ou não entre essas luzes agora, isso nunca ficou claro nos livros da tradição de sua família. E sabia que só iria descobrir quando morresse e chegasse a sua vez. Não que ele estivesse ansioso por isso, nada disso, ele ainda tinha muita coisa para fazer antes de deixar o Anel para o seu filho. 

O segundo problema a solucionar era um tanto mais complicado, isso envolvia Albus Dumbledore um homem que já viveu mais do que se tem direito e é mais consagrado do que devia. O homem era um Grifinório, embora soubesse agir como um Sonserino quando quisesse. Sendo melhor do que muitos que Lucius já tivera o desprazer de conhecer. O velho era uma pedra em seu sapato desde que a guerra terminou e fará o que puder para tirar o menino de suas assas. Afinal, o menino que sobreviveu não podia ficar nas mãos de uma família declarada das Trevas, contudo era esse mesmo pensamento que iria fazer o atual Lorde da Luz cair como uma torre desequilibrada. As Trevas tinham muitas roupagens e se souber olhar pode achá-la até mesmo na luz.

O sorriso cruel que apareceu em seus lábios era a demonstração do quanto estava animado. Afinal a luz que envolvia o seu herdeiro estava branca significando que fora aprovado e um dos antigos iria se apresentar para orientá-lo. Seu mentor era um ex-Lorde, que há muito não escolhia ninguém. Seus ensinamentos, embora rudes e duros, lhe guiaram não só por seu tempo na escola como depois dele e quando o tempo de orientação passou, sabia muito bem como pensar como um Lorde, embora não fosse um em magia. Era por isso que não foi para a Azkaban e nunca iria. 

As luzes se afastaram do véu uma a uma, sobrando apenas duas delas. Uma azul como o céu, Lucius levantou uma sobrancelha em questionamento. Afinal todas as luzes deveriam ser iguais e não haver distinção, ou era o que o livro e sua experiência própria lhe diziam. Mas lá estava uma luz azul brilhante e pulsando bem ao lado de uma vermelha igualmente viva. Lorde Malfoy controlou-se para não buscar o livro do pedestal, isso iria significar o fim do ritual de forma incompleta. Assim, fez o que lhe restava, permaneceu sentado observando e esperando pelo próximo passo daquela dança. 

O primeiro a tomar forma foi à luz vermelha. Era um homem de cabelos curtos, um dos olhos era cinzento como o seu e não havia outro, apenas um buraco que revelava a escuridão. Vestia uma roupa que o mais velho não conseguiu distinguir, apenas que parecia com as antigas vestes do Ministério. Sua postura era régia e olhava a Lucius com certo desdém em seu único olho, embora em seu rosto aristocrático não traia nada. Mesmo naquela iluminação parca e na forma diáfana do fantasma, ele era poderoso e incrivelmente assustador.

\- Eu sou Cassios Malfoy, é apenas isso que você precise saber Lorde. Eu irei ensinar o seu filho a utilizar sua imaginação e a astucia de nossa família. Tenho sua permissão?

\- Sim, eu Lucius Malfoy o Lorde atual da família, dou minha permissão formal.

Cassios deu um aceno positivo com a cabeça antes de virar uma luz vermelha novamente e voar na direção de seu herdeiro. Com um movimento rápido, circulou a mão esquerda dele fazendo um X que brilhou antes de desaparecer junto com a luz. Lucius olhou para seu filho e percebeu que este não fizera nem ao menos uma careta. Orgulho inundou o interior do mais velho, seu filho não caia diante da dor.

A luz azul tomou forma. Era uma mulher com longos cabelos ruivos, tão ruivos como o próprio fogo. Lucius não precisava de mais nada para reconhecer Alice Malfoy. A primeira Lady de sua família e segundo as histórias a mais poderosa de todos. Seus olhos eram azuis safiras, que detinha uma benevolência fria, que dizia a todos que ela era poderosa demais para ser qualquer coisa diferente, que dizia a todos o quanto acima deles ela estava. Seus traços eram finos e delicados e diziam claramente sua descendência.

\- Você sabe quem sou Lucius, estou aqui para ensinar o seu filho a usar o dom que é igual ao meu. O primeiro desde a minha morte. Não Lucius, ele não será um Lorde, embora se aprender a suar o dom que tem, poderá ser tão influente quanto um.

Suas palavras eram frias e duras. Não havia tom de permissão, isso porque não havia permissão a ser pedida. Era um dos poucos ancestrais que não precisam de permissão para fazer o que queria. Ele sentiu um frio na espinha quando seu nome fora pronunciado pelos lábios dela, de forma fria e indiferente. Pela primeira vez em anos ele sentiu-se apenas uma criança. Sem dizer mais nada, virou novamente uma luz e voou até seu filho. Houve um brilho. Um grito que gelou a espinha do mais velho.

Quando pode ver novamente, seu filho estava desmaiado no chão. O ritual havia acabado e enquanto ele se encaminhava para perto do seu único herdeiro, Lucius não podia sentir-se mais orgulhoso do menino.

-x-

Caro Harry,

Você não me conhece, acredito que nunca ouviu falar de mim antes, afinal cresceu com os trouxas e mesmo que tivesse sido criado por seus pais, ainda não iria ouvir falar de mim. Duvido que eles sequer se lembrem da minha existência como algo bom e doce, não. Eles se lembrariam de mim com um momento de escuridão e terror da Europa. Se não, do mundo. Como as pessoas são exageradas, há muita gente pior do que eu no mundo. Sou apenas uma sombra como tantas outras, nem melhor e nem pior.

E antes de prosseguir, vou lhe dar um aviso e fazer-lhe um pedido. O aviso é que ninguém além de você poderá ler essa carta, isso caso você tenha feito alguma magia acidental. Caso não, sinto muito, nunca a lerá. O pedido, não me julgue antes de terminarmos nossa conversa. Ouça-me e depois me diga o que acha, debata comigo, discorde e concorde. Mas não deixe a opinião alheia toldar sua visão. Eu sou mais do que eles podem perceber. 

Não vou dar o meu nome, ainda é cedo demais, contudo eu lhe entregarei o meu título e caso queria me achar isso é mais do que o suficiente: Lorde Vermelho. Sim, é algo sem nada de especial ou nobre, embora eu possa lhe garantir que esse título é tão poderoso quanto o de Voldemort. Para inspirar medo ou respeito, quem sabe ambos, em algumas pessoas. E sim, caso se pergunte, você pode me achar apenas por esse título nos livros certos. Mas recomendo enfaticamente que não o pergunte para os adultos, eles tentaram desencorajá-lo a buscar por mim. Como eu disse, eles não me compreendem.

Já estou me alongando de mais. Essa primeira carta é apenas introdutória, nada muito complexo, nada muito profundo. Apenas uma lição, algo para você procurar enquanto espera a segunda. Procure pelo livro que explica a teria das Trevas e da Luz. Para você começar a entender o que estou lhe propondo.

Uma ultima coisa: caso não queria mais se relacionar comigo basta queimar a carta a qualquer hora e saberei que nossa conversa acabou.

Desejo-lhe que as Trevas lhe encubram com sua escuridão benevolente.


	4. Entre irmãs

A mão coube no vaso com perfeição, como se fosse uma luva que continha pequenas pontas afiadas de gelos prontas para perfurar sua mão. Era por isso que Artefatos das Trevas eram temidos, eles exigiam um preço para ser usado que seria igual ao ato praticado. Para ser reconhecida como uma Black de sangue teria que dar o sangue a ser reconhecido. Era um simples fato, um simples teste de fato, que não iria demorar nem mesmo alguns segundos para acontecer. O problema era a dor. A Dor fazia segundo parecerem infinitos e deslocados no espaço e tempo. Ela sabia disso melhor do que muitas pessoas poderiam acreditar.   
Seus olhos escuros estavam fixos nos olhos claros de sua irmã, que eram firmes e inflexíveis, dando-lhe um apoio mudo e frio de quem tem certeza do resultado. Andrômeda também tinha. Ela não fora deserdada oficialmente. Só ser queimada da tapeçaria da família não contava de fato, não quando as proteções e os rituais não a tinham como pedra base de sua existência. Contudo, seus tios eram loucos, tão loucos que passavam por cima do bom senso como se fosse nada mais do que uma estrada. Ela não sabia o que podiam ter feito. Mesmo sem conter o sangue dela. Ela não confiaria neles.  
\- Wrn que yfed gwaed  
A voz de sua irmã soou alta e potente. Ecoando nas paredes devido à magia que impregnava a frase. “Urna beba desse sangue.” A tradução veio imediatamente em sua mente, a língua natal de sua família, que ainda era usado em muitos rituais que não exigiam varinhas. Treinada até a exaustão procurando aprimorar a pronuncia, um erro era fatal e nunca se sabia quando iria precisar fazer um ritual como aquele. Originalmente feito para se ter certeza que o filho não era bastardo, que a criança pertencia à linhagem e assim podia fazer parte dos rituais. Hoje era uma confirmação, a garantia que ainda tinha o sangue Black. Que os seus tios não a deserdaram.  
O frio castigou sua pele antes mesmo da dor aguda atingi-la, era como se estivesse do lado de fora da mansão em uma noite fria do alto inverno. Andrômeda sabia como era, já fora largada do lado de fora da Mansão das Neves como teste, suas irmãs também. A única diferença entre esse frio e o frio do inverno, era que era o ultimo tinha vida, existia. O frio da urna não. Era totalmente impessoal, irrevogável e poderosa. Uma força mágica mais antiga que a mansão onde estava agora e até mesmo mais perigosa. O custo pela mentira seria sua mão e nem mesmo as magias de cura mais poderosas, sendo da Luz ou das Trevas, poderia curar. O gelo era poderoso demais.  
Seu pensamento era que o frio iria amenizar a dor, fazê-la mais tolerável e aceitável. Ela estava errada. De alguma forma, o estado dormente de sua mão fazia a sensação de dor tornar-se ainda pior. Ainda mais intensa. Ainda mais presente. Era como se com a penetração das agulhas em sua pele, o frio e o gelo começassem a afetar o próprio sangue. Ela estava certa quanto a esse pensamento. Momentos depois era como se todo o seu sangue tivesse virado água gelada, correndo pelos seus órgãos deixando-o inertes e sem trabalhar. A bruxa temia o que podia acontecer quando chegasse ao seu coração. Não estava muito interessada em saber como seria também.  
Respirava fundo, mais fundo do que nunca tinha feito na vida, lembrando-se dos treinamentos de resistência Black. A escuridão não se envergava. Não cedia. Era absoluta. Total. O Black nasceu quando as Trevas se uniram as Estrelas. Andrômeda era uma Black de sangue, criação e magia. Ela não iria ceder, nem se virasse uma pedra de gelo. Concentrou-se em seu interior, na sua magia mais profunda, buscando abrigo para o gelo que corria em suas veias em busca de sua deserção. A bruxa sabia que não iria haver nenhuma da parte dela. Nem uma gota sequer de deserção nele. Era uma Black. Sem sombras de dúvidas.  
Abriu os olhos, sem perceber exatamente quando os havia fechado, conseguia ver as estrelas e ouvir o som do vento. Andrômeda sorriu, trêmula. Era assim que sua magia se manifestava como um céu claro em noite de ventania. Sua irmã estava parada no que deveria ser o centro de convergência entre ambas as coisas, seus olhos azuis estavam em lágrimas e pela primeira vez em toda a vida de ambas, a mais nova percebeu amor incondicional ali. Isso a assustou tanto quanto aliviou. E mostrava que Narcisa queria seu amor, tanto quanto Andrômeda queria o dela. Só que ambas eram puro sangue e isso significava nunca demonstrar. Mas a bruxa nunca mais iria duvidar. Aqueles olhos não podiam mentir.  
Pouco a pouco o gelo foi sumindo, sua magia lhe envolvia com tanta força que parecia querer quebrá-la em vários pedaços diferentes e levá-los consigo para a Origem de tudo. Pouco a pouco as pontas de gelo iam se soltando de sua pele, abrindo o abraço que poderia ter custado sua mão. Mas não custou. Ela estava inteiramente conectada ao seu braço, embora soubesse que os furos teriam que se curarem sozinhos ao seu tempo e sempre teria aquela marca. A marca dos Black. A marca de sua família.  
\- Agora, temos que esperar você se recompor irmã. Para então cuidarmos de nossa outra irmã.  
\- Sim. Mas só nós duas será suficiente? Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado possuía uma magia muito poderosa.   
\- Só que ele não fez os rituais certos, o que o Lorde das Trevas fez foi apenas atar nós nas pontas naturalmente existentes.  
\- Compreendo, ainda sim, não será fácil. Ela irá reagir.  
\- Isso é uma certeza, mas já estou pronta para isso também.  
\- Você pensou em tudo, não é mesmo?  
\- Como uma boa Black.  
Ambas riram de nervosismo e ansiedade. Ambas estavam com medo do que poderia acontecer e sabiam que mesmo estando prevenidas magia antiga sempre dava um jeito de fazer as coisas seguiram o curso que ela queria. As Irmãs só poderiam realizar o ritual corretamente e esperar. Como sempre haveria um custo. Elas só esperavam que fosse distribuído igualmente.  
-x-  
Harry estava cercado de livros, pilhas e mais pilhas se amontoavam ao redor de seu pequeno corpo em cima da cama confortável. Em uma xícara perfeita para suas mãos, estava o melhor chocolate quente que já havia tomado na vida, nada como aquela coisa sem sabor e doce de mais que sua tia uma única vez lhe deixara experimentar. Ele gostava de doces e gostava de ler. Não era um gênio, mas também nunca fora burro, só se passava assim para não apanhar ou ficar de castigo por tirar notas mais altas do que Duda. Ainda sim, ele gostava muito de ler, isso lhe tirava da triste realidade em que vivia. Viveu, ele corrigiu-se.  
Não conseguia acreditar que fugir de casa poderia ser uma coisa tão boa assim, certo não começou nada bem, embora sua mente já estivesse tratando de deixar isso de lado. O que importava era que a Senhora Malfoy havia sido muito boa consigo, deixando-lhe comer o quanto quisesse do que quisesse e permitindo entrar em quantos cômodos abertos pudessem encontrar. Achava uma regra justa essa de só entrar nas portas destrancadas. Sabia por experiência própria que só trancavam algo quando não queriam deixá-lo sair, fosse o que fosse.  
E a casa era enorme. Melhor: mansão. Foi assim que a Senhora Malfoy havia chamado Mansão dos Pavões, era melhor não esquecer ela lhe disse as cartas só chegavam se fossem endereçadas dessa forma. Elas vinham por corujas. Harry teve que piscar algumas vezes quando viu aquela coruja negra, quase tão grande quanto uma águia, entrando pela sala em que ele e a Senhora Malfoy estavam tomando café da manhã, carregando consigo um envelope no pé. O mundo mágico era inacreditável. Havia tantas coisas que não sabia, tantas coisas para aprender. Ele queria saber de tudo que pudesse desse novo mundo em que estava adentrando.   
As surpresas do café não acabaram por ai, quando a Senhora Malfoy terminou de ler sua carta, assentiu positivamente e chamou um nome estranho que ele não conseguia compreender. Então a criatura mais estranha que já tinha visto apareceu com um pop no meio da sala onde estavam comendo. Era verde, pequena, com orelhas enormes e pontudas, bem como seu nariz. Harry queria vê-la mais de perto, tocá-la para saber se era de verdade, mas não se atrevia porque a Senhora Malfoy podia ser boazinha com ele, contudo não parecia alguém que você quisesse desrespeitar. Ela irradiava uma nobreza que sua tia tentava, mas não conseguia fazer.  
\- Você sabe o que é isso Harry?  
O esmeraldino balançou a cabeça de forma negativa, ela lhe o sorriu e fez um movimento com a mão para fazê-lo chegar mais perto, quando o percebeu já tinha pulado duas cadeiras e estava ao lado dela.  
\- Esse é um elfo doméstico querido, ele serve para servir as famílias e pessoas da casa onde trabalham. Esse é Hans, ele vai ficar com você enquanto estiver conosco querido. O que precisar é só pedir a ele.  
\- Será um prazer servi-lo senhor.  
\- O prazer é meu Hans.  
Por um momento, Harry percebeu que o elfo havia ficado perdido com a educação dele, buscando o olhar de sua senhora antes de fazer qualquer coisa. O menino não entendeu muito bem a troca de olhares, mas alguma coisa se passou ali e com um aceno positivo da Senhora Malfoy, o criado pareceu mais relaxado chegando a sorrir.  
\- O prazer é todo meu Mestre Potter.  
\- Me chame de Harry.  
Novamente tensão, novamente troca de olhares e novamente um aceno.  
\- Como queira, Harry.  
O mais novo sorriu para o elfo com os seus olhos brilhando de curiosidade, queria conhecer mais daquele mundo e cada coisa nova que aparecia acendia ainda mais essa fogueira. Mesmo estando a pouco tempo entre aquelas pessoas, mesmo achando que não era um bruxo como eles, sentia-se em casa e não queria nunca mais voltar para os Durleys.  
\- Harry, agora eu tenho que sair, fique com o Hans e o que precisar é só pedir.   
\- Certo, Senhora Malfoy.  
\- Pode me chamar de Narcisa, pequeno.  
\- Hum... Tudo bem, Narcisa.  
\- Agora sim.  
Levantando-se com graciosidade treinada, Harry viu a mulher se dirigir a porta com passos certos e decididos, pensando se todas as mulheres daquele mundo eram como ela. Achou que não, ainda assim se perguntava. A porta fechou-se atrás dela, foi nesse exato momento que uma coisa aconteceu. Depois, com o passar dos anos, o menino não saberia identificar o tipo de criatura que deixara a carta cair na mesa a sua frente. Só iria se lembrar dos olhos negros, profundos e de como o elfo sumiu muito rápido cheio de terror.  
Era uma ave, com penas cinza no seu centro e prateadas nas bordas, seu bico e suas patas eram brancas como osso. Seus olhos eram negros, profundos e sem alma, havia fogo neles como um ódio ardente e verdadeiro. Harry levantou-se com um salto, fazendo a cadeira atrás de si levantar, aqueles olhos nunca deixavam o menino em momento algum, avaliando como um predador avaliando uma presa. O esmeraldino por sua vez estava paralisado, preso no lugar, não conseguia nem mesmo se mover, era assustador demais. Branco demais.  
A criatura soltou um berro, tão alto que até mesmo as paredes tremeram como se fossem quebrar, e Harry caiu de joelhos com as mãos nos ouvidos. Parecia que o som iria sangrá-los até encontrar uma abertura que chegasse a seu cérebro, sem perceber, estava chorando. Percebendo que no mundo mágico, havia perigos como no mundo normal que deixava para trás. A criatura sumiu do mesmo jeito que aparecera, com um flash de luz, deixando para trás uma carta. Em um papel negro e sem identificação. Com apenas o seu nome escrito nele e nada mais.  
Por um momento o menino hesitou, pensando se deveria chamar ou não a Senhora Malfoy, mas o elfo que deveria cuidar dele não estava ali. Havia sumido sem mais nem menos, o deixando sozinho com a carta. Secou as lágrimas com a mão e estendo o braço mais uma vez. Queria saber o que aquela estranha criatura havia deixado para trás, ou melhor, para si, e quem mandaria uma criatura como aquela trazer uma carta. Respirou fundo, pegou e começou a ler.  
Pouco tempo depois de reler a carta pelo menos duas vezes, foi para o quarto e pediu ajuda para Hans para encontrar os livros sobre Magia da Luz e das Trevas. Havia muitos deles na biblioteca da Mansão, maIs do que ele poderia ler em uma vida. Assim pegou os que eram mais fáceis de entender e foi para o quarto começar a ler. A carta havia lhe dado um direção geral sobre o que começar a procurar sobre aquele mundo, além de despertar uma curiosidade terrível a cerca de quem seria esse Lorde. E o que esse título significava.  
Ele iria descobrir, mais cedo ou mais tarde.  
-x-  
\- Me solta.  
O grito saiu da garganta da mulher, alto, rouco e furioso. Enquanto debatia-se ferozmente presa pelas garras de aço que eram os grilhões que a atavam a cadeira feita de madeira. Sua força e brutalidade eram tanta que era um verdadeiro teste para os feitiços que compunham a peça, feita para prender os criminosos mais perigosos e doentios. Era isso que Bellatrix era: uma criminosa perigosa, procurada por todos os Aurores da Inglaterra e além dela, não que isso importasse de alguma forma para a mulher. Não que sua mente conseguisse se focalizar em outra coisa.  
Ela queria o seu Mestre. O seu Lorde que havia renascido em um corpo de criança, que esperava em algum lugar daquela casa, havia sido um erro. Um terrível e doloroso erro achar que poderia confiar em sua irmã e no porco que era Lucius, ele devia estar preso como o resto dos Comensais e não vivendo uma vida comum. Eles iriam pagar, todos eles. Um por um, por separá-la de seu Mestre e não cumprir com o juramento a ele feito, e iria começar com Lucius, aquele rato traidor. Sua ira seria implacável.  
\- Mestre, venha me salvar.  
A suplica saiu partida e dolorosa daqueles lábios insanos, as lágrimas começaram a escorrer. Por que ele não vinha? Havia sido uma serva fiel e leal todo esse tempo. Sem nunca questionar, sem nunca duvidar nenhum só momento de suas ordens e inteligência. Será que ele havia se esquecido dela? Não. Tinha que ser outra coisa, alguma outra coisa que o estava impedindo de ir até ela. Só podia ser Lucius e Cisa. Só podia ser aqueles dois bastardos que estavam tomando para si a gloria dela. A gloria eterna de ter achado o Mestre. O Mestre de todos eles.  
Sua magia elevou-se ao teto do aposento, se chocando com as proteções que estavam ali. Sua magia espalhava-se por toda a sala como se fosse uma névoa escura e dotada de maldade o suficiente para fazer até mesmo os Dementadores respeitá-la. Ela buscava alguma saída, alguma brecha, alguma fraqueza que pudesse usar. Mas não havia nada. O local era tão bem protegido quanto Azkaban ou até mesmo pior. Ali não havia guardas, não havia nada além da cadeira que mostrava impassível as suas tentativas de escapatória.   
\- Seus sangues imundos, me tirem daqui!  
Esbravejou novamente em direção à porta, que agora se abria lentamente relavando uma figura encapuzada. Ela sorriu, um sorriso aberto cheio de expectativa. Eram os Comensais que vinham lhe salvar, eram seus amigos e guerreiros de varinhas. Lucius deveria ser um, o outro seria Rodolpho, tinha que ser o seu querido e adorado marido. Onde ele estava agora? Ele tinha que estar ali para agradecer pelo trabalho bem feito, por ter achado o Mestre que era tanto dele quanto dela. Como sentia falta dele. Mas não conseguia se lembrar exatamente porque. Havia alguma coisa, mas o que era? O que era?  
\- Irmã, viemos para salvá-la.  
A voz de Narcisa penetrou na névoa de confusão, fazendo-a relembrar porque estava ali, mostrou os dentes como se fosse um animal selvagem doido para morder, destripar e matar. Sua magia automaticamente virou-se em direção a mulher parada a sua frente, a névoa transformando-se em água escura, como um rio revolto indo em direção ao mar, em direção a sua irmã mais nova. A mulher que lhe tirara seu Mestre, roubando ele como se fosse apenas uma criança. Será que ela não via? Será que ela não percebia? Aquele era o Mestre delas. De todas as três.  
\- Ritual cael ei ddatgelu.  
Sua magia voltou-se para a voz da outra mulher, uma morena que parecia tanto com ela que se passava por gêmeas. Mas quem seria? Quem ela era? Por que não conseguia se lembrar? Isso logo não importou mais, já que sua magia estava sendo puxada e remexida. Como se estivesse no Noitebus Andante. Indo para todas as direções ao mesmo tempo, Bellatrix sentiu sua cabeça pesada, latejando e doendo. Por que elas estavam fazendo isso com ela? Não era justo. Não era justo que suas próprias irmãs não entendessem o que ela tinha achado. O que ela tinha encontrado.   
\- É ritual de casamento Narcisa, ela corrompeu o já existente para se ligar a ele. Isso é errado. É nojento em um nível que eu não vou começar a descrever.  
A magia da mulher se expandiu na direção da presa, um vento insondável e furioso que a mesmerizou. Aquela fúria era linda, tão pura e verdadeira, se a mulher se concentrasse em achar o Mestre com essa raiva toda iria encontrá-lo com facilidade. Ele estava sumido, havia partido deixando-os sem maiores explicações. Era um teste. Ela sabia que era, para saber quem eram os verdadeiros puros em sua causa, quem eram os leais de coração e magia. A bruxa sabia que iria encontrá-lo, algum dia, não iria parar até tê-lo de volta.  
\- Vamos começar agora.  
A ira da mulher surgiu como havia sido aplacada ao ver as varinhas apontadas para ela, não iria ser torturada, não mesmo. Era Bellatrix Lestrange. A Comensal da Morte mais temida e odiada de todas, uma das poucas mulheres do circulo interno do Mestre, não seriam duas bruxas quaisquer que iriam domá-la. Não se pudesse evitar.  
\- Cruci...  
\- Silêncio.  
A loira lhe silenciou antes que conseguisse realizar o feitiço, seu ódio tornou-se adagas, fazendo sua magia se aglutinar como mercúrio. Denso, fluido e pronto para envenenar, Bellatrix havia aprendido com o Mestre como lutar sem varinha. Como transmutar sua magia para fazer o que ela queria e como ela queria, o veneno estava pronto para matá-las com uma facilidade incrível. Só iria precisar de duas horas e elas estariam desprovidas de magia. Sua arma secreta, algo que só o Mestre sabia sobre ela.  
\- Ddatod.  
Ambas falaram ao mesmo tempo, em uníssono. Bellatrix não teve tempo de soltar seu veneno, porque dois chicotes de luz negra toccaram sua magia de maneira fria, cortante e penetrante. Atingindo partes que não sabia que existia, que não entendia completamente, partes que não deveriam estar lá. Ou será que deveriam? Ela não sabia. Seu Mestre lhe fez algo que ela não entendia muito bem ainda, será que era isso? Será que era isso que eles estavam desamarrando? Então a dor começou.   
\- Crafanc.  
Alguém estava retirando algo dela, algo que não queria deixá-la. Algo que ela não queria deixar ir. Mas ela devia, não devia? Aquilo estava machucando a sua mente, fazendo-a doer e lhe deixando confusa. Sim. Era aquilo que estava deixando-a completamente louca, era errado, ela não era daquele jeito. Era mais normal, mais completa, mais Black. Sentia sua magia borbulhante a ajudando. Doía. Era como se seu corpo quisesse expedir alguma coisa que se segurava com unhas e dentes, era como estivesse sendo dilacerada por dentro, cortada, arranhada, mordida. Era como um Crucio, mas em sua magia e não em seu corpo. Sua magia que estava se revirando e desistindo. Até que veio o alivio.  
\- Iachau.  
Um calor invadiu o seu corpo, preenchendo as lacunas que foram tiradas. Seu casamento havia acabado. Um casamento que não queria, um casamento que lhe fora forçado a dar. Um casamento que fora forjado em meio a um estupro. Pelo menos Rodolpho havia sido carinhoso, havia demonstrado amor e sincera preocupação. O Lorde havia feito isso com ela. Com sua fiel serva, que lhe entregou tudo. Tudo e muito mais. E ainda assim, ele queria mais. Crueldade não seria o suficiente. Não agora, nem nunca. Ela não queria mais servi-lo.  
\- Diwedd.  
Bellatrix levantou os olhos, sentiu o seu corpo fraco, sem forças. Sentia sua magia baixa e submissa como há muito tempo não sentia. Levantou à cabeça, seus olhos não conseguia observar quem era, estava embaçado de mais. Enevoado de mais. Mesmo assim, sabia quem eram aquelas duas, as pessoas que havia salvado do Lorde e de sua corrupção. Ela lhes devia a sua vida.  
\- Obrigado Irmãs. Vocês me salvaram.  
Assim entregou-se a escuridão.  
-x-  
Caro Severus.  
Devo dizer que sua avó está ficando cada vez mais inconveniente, ela está tentando alcança-lo com tudo o que os poder dos Prince podem oferecer. Sorte nossa que não é uma jogadora muito boa, ou você já estaria em suas garras. Não há nada que ela possa fazer, que eu não faça melhor e mais rápido. Assim você está salvo.  
Mas eu preciso de um favor seu, meu amigo. Uma determinada pessoa caiu em minhas mãos e preciso de seus serviços para colocar meus planos em prática, então venha amanhã e venha preparado. Afinal é uma coisa que confio apenas em você para ser feita. Não devo dizer que é segredo e nem que você não deve contar ao Diretor onde está indo.   
Espero-te.  
Lucius.


	5. Intermissão - Reuniões e descobertas

Fudge mexeu em seu chapéu pela milésima vez enquanto olhava para a chave de portal esperando que ela brilhasse anunciando que estava na hora de ir. Ele odiava ter que visitar a Azkaban, o local era como um verdadeiro pesadelo com suas pedras frias, seus ventos incessantes e janelas impossivelmente altas para os prisioneiros não poderem ver nada além de uma luz diáfana. Não que houvesse algumas coisas para se vir além de mar até onde a vista alcança, o Ministro nunca mais voltou à praia depois que começou suas visitas semanais a prisão para procedimentos padrões e a contagem de prisioneiros. E ainda nem tinha começado a falar dos Dementadores, uma das criaturas mais vis do mundo mágico. Um tremor percorreu o corpo do Ministro, não gostava de pensar neles. Nunca.  
Em sua mente, nunca havia passado a ideia de cometer algum crime, não que fosse bom em coisas que eram necessárias para cometer crimes; era um bruxo mediano quando se tratava de habilidades mágicas... Como a maior parte das pessoas no Ministério. A única coisa que era realmente bom era em políticas de “colocar panos quentes” e dar ao povo o que achavam que queriam. Foi assim que chegou até o posto em que estava agora e era assim que iria mantê-lo. Mas depois de ir a prisão pela primeira vez, havia simplesmente desistido de criar até mesmo planos futuros. Não valeria a pena se fosse pego e os Aurores sempre pegavam, mais cedo ou mais tarde.  
O que o consolava que não estaria sozinho na visita, nunca estava para falar a verdade, sempre ia com a Senhorita Umbridge, sua assistente pessoal ou com outra pessoa caso ela não pudesse. Naquele dia seria Scrimgeour, o chefe dos Aurores, um homem leal ao ministério e com uma das mentes mais aguçadas que o Ministro já conhecera. Com seus olhos amarelos e postura reta, Fudge sentia-se mais calmo e confiante de que tudo correria bem, apesar dos motivos que o levavam a voltar mais cedo à prisão. Ele ainda não conseguia acreditar no que havia acontecido, parecia irreal de mais.  
Uma fuga.   
De uma das Comensais da Morte mais perigosa que já havia se visto, tão louca quando o seu mestre, tão instável quanto o fogo e tão poderosa quanto uma linhagem puro sangue conseguia ser. Bellatrix Lestrange era alguém tão perigosa que estavam em uma das celas mais bem protegidas, assim era impossível que pudesse fugir. Não com todos aqueles dementadores, feitiços de proteção e carcereiros que faziam rondas diárias. Mas ainda sim ela conseguiu e estava indo lá para saber como, afinal tinha explicações para dar, já que de alguma forma a Senhorita Skeeter havia conseguido a informação e já era a primeira página do Profeta Diário. Fugde não entendia como ela conseguia essas informações antes de todo mundo.  
Fosse como fosse, tinha explicações para dar e mesmo que não tivesse nenhuma, tinha que saber os fatos já apurados para montar um discurso com meias verdades e tranquilizador. Embora ele já pudesse sentir os boatos da volta Daquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado e o início de uma nova guerra e o Ministro sabia que não podia deixar isso acontecer, ainda havia muitas cicatrizes e feridas abertas da última guerra para se pensar em outra. Então, teria que fazer um esforço quase desumano para isso. Sorte que tinha suas cartas na manga. Não se chegava onde estava sem elas.  
A chave começou a brilhar, indicando que estavam prontos do outro lado, temeroso Fudge encostou no objeto já sentindo o puxão no centro do estômago, tão característico de quando se usava um portal. Prendendo a respiração foi em direção a ilha e para o seu temível diretor.  
-x-  
Albus não esperava ter que colocar os pés naquele lugar de novo, parecia que tinha sido ontem que deixara o jovem bebê Harry na soleira dos seus tios, uma noite de tantas alegrias e tristezas. Ele sabia que Minerva estava certa sobre não deixá-lo ali, de criá-lo ele mesmo, contudo isso era uma impossibilidade. Sua amiga de tantas batalhas e de profissão não sabia das coisas que ele sabia e das proteções que havia deixado na casa, a única que deveriam mantê-lo em segurança dos possíveis perigos do Mundo Bruxo. Não só por ser o exato oposto de tudo o que ele conhecia, como também devido à magia de sangue que começou com Lilian Evans. Mas agora percebia que poderia ter cometido um erro.  
Algo que não podia acontecer; todas as vezes que o Diretor errava alguma coisa muito errada acontecia. Coisa que mudava o mundo que conhecia de alguma forma e Albus tinha uma aversão tão grande a mudanças quanto à Magia das Trevas. E a rua estava impregnada dela, estava fraca, mas deixava um rastro inconfundível para quem sabia sentir. Por um momento o velho bruxo sentiu o seu nariz coçar, sentiu a bile subir a garganta, sintomas comuns quando estava diante da corrupção deixada por esse tipo de prática. A única coisa que não conseguia definir era quem realizara o feitiço, contudo não estava na origem. Era mais adiante e iria assim que terminasse sua entrevista.  
Não podia deixar de notar o quanto o jardim era bem cuidado, o quanto a casa parecia emanar limpeza por dentro e por fora. Era como uma compulsão e podia sentir isso em sua magia. Os Trouxas não faziam ideia de que seus comportamentos deixavam rastros, vestígios de seu estado mental para alguém sensível, contudo Albus não estava interessado nos hábitos de limpeza de Petúnia, ou como Valter era mesquinho, muito menos da má educação aplicado no filho deles. Estava interessado em outra coisa, algo que estava ali, mas que não iria conseguir sentir com facilidade, era como se a casa e seus hábitos estivessem ocultando todas as impressões de que Harry esteve ali e isso por si só já era uma pista. Uma muito ruim.   
Assim o velho bruxo fechou os olhos e concentrou-se. Fechando sua mente para as linhas de corrupção que puxavam sua atenção para elas, que faziam sua magia revirar-se dentro de si querendo purificar e limpar aquilo tudo. Ele iria fazer isso, mas depois. Agora tinha que sentir a casa a sua frente, seus habitantes, suas mentes e seus corações. Concentrou-se em Harry e no que tinha passado ali, no que viveu nos seis anos que estavam sobre o teto daquelas pessoas e como eles o trataram em cada um desses dias. Isso iria lhe dizer o motivo de tudo ter acontecido se não, estava se preparando para o que teria que enfrentar. Não podia ter sido tão ruim. Não pior do que perder os pais.  
Como estava enganado. Uma por uma, vez após vez, as imagens foram deslizando para dentro de sua mente mostrando imagens de abuso. Dos mais diversos tipos dele, abuso mental, abuso físico, falta de comida e as vezes que ficou preso no armário. Vezes demais, por muito tempo. Dumbledore abriu seus olhos tremendo, em fúria e desespero, não era aquilo que ele tinha em mente ao deixar o garoto ali com sua família de sangue. Ele esperava que o menino fosse bem cuidado e tratado, esperava que pudesse ser bem cuidado e tratado, esperava o mínimo de dedicação por parte dos tios dele.  
Albus fechou os olhos novamente, dessa vez deixando sua mente se livrar daquelas imagens, queria criar um ícone de luz e salvação para o Mundo Bruxo. Um dedicado a Luz que combateria ao seu lado quando Tom voltasse, porque ele iria voltar; isso era tão certo quanto o dia iria suceder a noite. E tudo podia dar errado. O menino sofreu a ponto de fugir, a ponto de ir para as ruas ao invés de ficar em casa, fosse ou não raptado como a magia das Trevas indicava. O que importava realmente era que fugiu das proteções e alguma coisa fez com o menino não mais a considerasse um lar, isso se alguma vez chegou a considerar. Era terrível. Simplesmente terrível.  
Sentido uma dor em seu coração, virou-se e se encaminhou seguindo a trilha de magia das Trevas o levava adiante, deixando sua magia irradiar por todo o seu corpo aniquilando assim os traços. Anulando como se não fosse nada mais do que apenas uma imagem, nada mais do que cheiro ruim. O caminho levou-lhe até um parque não muito longe dali, onde devido à hora tardia, não havia mais crianças brincando e nem mesmo uma pessoa, o que era bom. Ninguém iria se manter firme se visse as feições do bondoso homem transformassem para algo feroz e inumano. Em algo que faria os seus piores inimigos saírem correndo.  
Sua magia pulsava ao redor de si como se fosse as veias de seu coração, como se fosse o sangue em seu corpo, pulsava em comunhão com sua força. Ele sabia o que havia sido feito ali, sabia tão bem quanto sabia quem fizera. Se tivesse chego antes, se tivesse chego uma hora antes saberia dizer onde a mulher o havia levado. Mas agora os traços estavam frios e não conseguiria rastrear com perfeição. Sem pensar, sua varinha estava em suas mãos e um vento circulava a casa do escorregador, as casa queimadas em construção e levava embora todas as impurezas. E os traços de magia das trevas.  
Dumbledore sabia que estava dificultando o trabalho dos Aurores, mas eles não precisavam saber do que ele sabia. Já bastava uma pessoa tendo que lidar com os seus próprios erros, não precisava de outros. Só esperava que o menino não estivesse morto e estivesse bem, era o máximo que podia fazer agora que não tinha mais o seu salvador. Seus planos foram estragados e não havia mais nada a ser feito, a não ser traçar novos. Se estava certo e geralmente estava, o paradeiro de Harry iria se revelar e com isso teria mais clareza. Poderia dar o próximo passo.  
-x-  
Rufus aceitou a xícara de chá que ofereceram, seria bom segurar algo quente naquele lugar frio, não que temia o frio ou o que as paredes daquele lugar reservavam, era apenas um velho habito seu. Deu um gole sentindo-o descer quente e bem vindo, apesar de estar um pouco melado demais para o seu gosto, mas não iria reclamar o que estava feito, estava feito e pronto. Bastava agora lidar com a situação. O que era uma terrível semelhança com a situação atual em que estava vivendo, teria que limpar o erro de outra pessoa, fosse quem fosse essa pessoa. Suspirou sentindo-se muito mais velho do que realmente era, embora ninguém fosse notar a mudança. Ninguém o conhecia a esse ponto ali.  
A porta abriu-se atrás de si, revelando uma mulher, seus cabelos eram longos e negros penteados em tranças de vários tamanhos e formatos que traziam ao final de cada uma pequenas chaves de prata. A combinação negro com prata deixava a pele dela ainda mais pálida do que já era, como se ela nunca tivesse pegado a luz do sol na vida de tão translucida que era. Usava uma versão feminina das roupas usadas pelos Aurores, o que o fez sorrir um pouco, mesmo a mulher estando no mesmo posto que ele se vestisse como uma subordinada. Não que esse truque fosse funcionar com ele. Rufus sabia muito bem a diferença entre eles para que apenas uma roupa lhe enganasse.  
Ela se encaminhou até o centro do aposento, uma sala confortável naquele lugar permanentemente frio, onde ela trabalhava nos papeis e nas coisas que tinha que fazer para manter aquele lugar seguro e funcionando. Seus passos eram decididos e certeiros, não demonstrando nenhum temor, como se o mundo curvasse ao seu redor. Rufus não podia deixar de gostar da atitude dela, podia ter cometido um erro, mas não estava deixando-a sem seu sono. O que mostrava mais fibra moral do que o seu ministro. Em falar nele, viu o homem aparecer na sala vestido com o seu uniforme para problemas, como diziam as línguas de seu departamento. Chapéu largo e roupa totalmente verde. Scrimgeour não entendia essa mania dele e não iria perguntar tampouco.  
Levantou-se com graciosidade de um leão, acenando positivamente a cabeça para o homem enquanto ele trocava algumas coisas palavras com o Diretor, que não permitia o uso do feminino para o termo. Algo como ser mais impressionante, Rufus entendia perfeitamente bem o ponto de vista da mulher e isso só fazia sua admiração por ela aumentar. Ele queria ver o susto dos novatos ao descobrir que o temido diretor era uma mulher, embora isso não diminuísse em nada o adjetivo temido. Principalmente com aqueles olhos, os olhos eram o mais impressionantes.  
\- Rufus.  
\- Ministro.  
Não gostava da intimidade que Fudge sempre demonstrava quando estavam juntos, só não pedia o uso de seu sobrenome simplesmente porque sua posição permitia o uso do primeiro, embora não deixasse o Chefe dos Aurores confortável. Embora hoje o sorriso do Ministro não fosse nem de tão longe confiante e brilhante como sempre, aparentemente o Ministro não gostava nenhum pouco do Diretor. Rufus estava achando que a reunião seria bem melhor do que estava esperando, permitiu-se um sorriso suave em seu rosto de pedra.  
\- Senhor Diretor, sabemos como a fugitiva escapou?  
\- Em partes sim e em partes não.  
\- Poderia nos explicar o que isso significava Amelie?  
A mulher virou-se para Scrimgeour com um sorriso ao mesmo tempo doce e compreensivo, antes de seus olhos azuis tão límpidos quanto o céu de verão voltasse para o Ministro transformando-se em um roxo tão profundo que parecia negro, fazendo-o dar um leve passo para trás.  
\- Gostaria que não me chamasse pelo primeiro nome Ministro, abdiquei-o quando assumi o meu posto, assim como todos os outros antes de mim. E como eu ia dizendo, a parte que sabemos é que ela usou algum ritual que estava gravado em seu próprio corpo para passar pelas proteções contra magia sem varinha, o que não sabemos é como isso foi possível, já que nos relatórios não indicava a existência desse ritual.  
\- Então, está dizendo que ela possuía um ritual tão poderoso capaz de passar as proteções da prisão tão facilmente assim?  
\- Não há nada de fácil no que ela fez Ministro, pelo o que sabemos o ritual começou a fazer efeito no momento em que ela pisou aqui e foi galgando as proteções como se fosse um rato roendo a saída. Até que houvesse um espaço o suficiente para que pudesse usar sua magia sem varinha e aparatar.  
\- Rufus como não sabíamos disso?  
\- Simplesmente Senhor Ministro, porquê não houve uma revista completa na magia da detenta. Eram tempos sombrios e o Senhor Crunch estava mais do que ávido para terminar toda a bagunça que estava em suas mãos, então acredito que não foi só na Senhora Lestrange que a revista foi insuficiente.  
\- E isso quer dizer?  
\- Que estamos revistando todos os prisioneiros da época e refazendo as proteções para que isso não volte a acontecer. Vai demorar um pouco, mas acredito que ninguém mais irá fugir daqui.  
A voz do Diretor era fria e constante, não recuando diante a pressão do Ministro, com seus olhos roxos encarando-o de forma constante e inabalável. Rufus podia ver como Fudge estava ficando cada vez mais desconfortável, o Chefe dos Aurores não sabia o que o homem esperava para aquela reunião, mas não era uma mulher impassível como o Diretor que tinha todas as respostas na ponta da língua a situação sobre controle. Mas o que ele esperava do Diretor de Azkaban? Um frouxo como ele? Chegava a ser hilário.  
\- E qual parte vocês não sabem?  
\- Como os Dementadores a deixaram fugir.  
\- O que você quer dizer com isso?  
Scrimgeour estava começando a perder a paciência, ou Ministro era muito burro, ou a pressão estava fazendo os miolos dele derreterem. Ele sabia os segredos da prisão, cada um deles, alguns que até mesmo Rufus não sabia, ainda sim bancava o idiota diante da única pessoa que não poderia. Os olhos do Diretor estavam negros agora, demonstrando irritação. E mesmo não querendo demonstrar qualquer fraqueza perante a mulher, o Chefe dos aurores não pode impedir-se de alisar o próprio braço.  
\- Você sabe Ministro que Dementadores podem impedir aparatações e quaisquer outros meio de transporte via desmaterialização. Esse é um dos motivos para esse lugar só ter uma saída e uma entrada, não tem furos. Os Dementadores não deixam.  
A voz da mulher era baixa e profunda, quase rouca. Talvez pela raiva, talvez pelao simplesmente fato de estar se controlando. Seja como for, ela se mantinha na linha, sem mesmo pestanejar.  
\- Ela poderia tê-los convencidos.  
\- Acho pouco provável, o que ela poderia oferecer de forma imediata? Dementadores não negociam e muito menos deixam comida escapar.  
\- Será possível que ela tenha usado alguma magia sem varinha?  
O auror sorriu, achando que finalmente o diretor fizera uma pergunta relevante. Ele mesmo a tinha feito de forma informal quando estava esperando por ele, contudo sabia perfeitamente bem que precisaria de um feitiço realmente muito forte para afastar os dementadores por tempo suficiente para ir adiante. Suar esses feitiços sem varinha requeria um poder que apenas Dumbledore tinha, a não ser que algo mais estivesse em jogo e eles não sabiam. Como era esperado, eram muitas perguntas, pouca a nenhuma resposta.  
\- Possível sim, provável não. Todos os feitiços usados para neutralizar um dementador, seja este da Luz ou das Trevas, são de níveis realmente altos com auxilio de varinha. Seria praticamente impossível sem. Contudo essa possibilidade não foi totalmente descartada e iremos investigar para poder sanar essa falha na segurança.  
\- Certo, então é só isso que tem a dizer.   
\- Sim senhor.  
\- E você Rufus?  
\- Não há nada a acrescentar.  
\- Então, mantenham-me informados, quero saber de tudo e precisamos descobrir o que iremos falar para o Profeta.  
\- Acho, senhor, que está mais do que apto para resolver esse problema.  
Um sorriso brindou os lábios de Rufus ao receber o olhar confuso de Fugde. O ministro não entendia sarcasmo nem mesmo se batesse na cara dele.  
-x-  
De: Lucius Malfoy  
Para: Severo Snape  
Caro Severo   
Espero que suas aulas estejam sendo bem aplicadas. Odiaria saber que o nível da escola tenha caído ainda mais, assim como desejo que as Trevas mantenham sua mente e corpo saudável.   
O objetivo dessa carta é informar-lhe que sua Avó está chegando perto de novo, o faro dela é ótimo e não irá perder uma chance de acabar com sua carreira, como sempre ainda consigo mantê-la longe. Uma Prince nunca será páreo para um Malfoy, mesmo esta sendo uma heroína de guerra. Contudo eu não sei por mais quanto tempo posso mantê-la longe, ela é insistente e acabará tendo o que quer, por isso peço para que se mantenha fora dos olhos do Ministério ou só irá dificultar ainda mais as coisas.  
Outro motivo também é que tenho um problema em mãos, nada com Draco ou Narcissa, eles estão bem. Mas Harry não. Sim, eu estou de posse do menino que sobreviveu e preciso de suas habilidades em poções para averiguar umas coisas para mim. Espero-lhe na hora do almoço no final de semana. Traga o seu kit, já que os produtos eu mesmo irei lhe servir.  
Que a Treva o fortaleça.  
Lucius Malfoy.


	6. Memórias

Snape fechou os dedos em torno do pó de flu, sentia-se tonto e um pouco trêmulo, como se não tivesse glicose o suficiente em seu organismo. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo para conter essa demonstração tão clara de fraqueza, colocando seus pensamentos confusos e sem utilidade para trás de suas proteções. Iria lidar com eles quando tudo estivesse terminado, ao menos não teria que lidar com adolescentes acéfalos que não compreendiam sua arte. As férias eram um período de bênçãos e paz. A única coisa ainda flutuando entre suas terminações nervosas era a carta que trazia em seu bolso ao lado de seu “kit de química”.

A primeira coisa que veio em sua mente foi sua avó. Uma mulher que não sabia quando parar, mesmo que suas buscas estivessem dando em nada, às vezes em seus dias mais terríveis sonhava que a encontrava e lidava com o que tinha que lidar. Mas sabia que a mulher não iria perdoá-lo pelo seu passado e muito menos por ter saído dele impune – ao menos aos olhos dela, sendo seu pior pecado ainda ser o seu nascimento. Ser uma bruxa devotada a Luz não lhe impedia de ser tão preconceituosa quanto os bruxos das Trevas, mais de uma vez, Snape tinha percebido que a única diferença entre eles eram a hipocrisia. Um tinha o outro não.

Contudo isso ainda era uma coisa pequena, lhe afetava de forma pungente e fria, podia mudar a vida que havia conquistado de forma irreversível, ainda sim era algo que estava acostumado a vida inteira. Desde que se entendia por gente, fugia da matriarca. Agora o outro assunto abordado na carta era algo diferente, algo que não esperava e algo que deixava as coisas em um nível perigoso, algo que poderia quebrá-lo para sempre e torná-lo alguém ainda mais sombrio. Esse era o verdadeiro motivo de sua tremedeira, esse era o verdadeiro motivo para deixá-lo receoso em ir em frente, mesmo sabendo que era a única pessoa entre o menino e as pessoas que estavam de sua posse no momento. 

Ele não gostava nenhum pouco disso, antes mesmo de por os olhos na criança, já sentia que a odiava como odiara o homem a que colocou no mundo, ao mesmo tempo em que se sentia obrigado a protegê-la devido à mãe. Eram sentimentos conflitantes, imaturos e injustos, mas Severus não se enganava, já que sabia perfeitamente bem quem era. Conhecia-se o bastante para saber que se tratando do seu passado era o mesmo menino, com as mesmas cicatrizes, a diferença era que agora sabia como mascará-las por trás de uma fria mascara de desdém e atitudes passivas vistas pela maioria como pirraça. Até serem atingido como raio, rápido e sem perceber.

Contudo iria lidar com uma criança, não mais velha do que era quando percebeu o que acontecia com sua mãe e como o mundo era ao seu redor. Não mais velha quando ele próprio começou a ser alvo de seu pai, então por consideração a quem fora e pelo carinho que sentia por Lily iria cuidá-lo com o máximo de cuidado e carinho que conseguia por de trás de sua mascara de indiferença fria. Iria ser difícil, mas Severus já tinha cruzado montanhas maiores do que essa e faria o que tinha que fazer como um profissional e depois lidaria com as consequências emocionais. 

-x-

Harry tinha acabado de fechar mais um livro, era o sexto ou sétimo sobre a história do mundo mágico e seus déspotas, sobre suas guerras e conquistas, sobre sua estrutura e regras. Ainda sim, talvez pela idade, talvez pelo cansaço sentisse que sabia tanto quanto antes e que não estava indo a lugar nenhum. Mesmo achando tudo o que tinha acabado de ler interessante e único, principalmente a parte em que as fotos se moviam e até mesmo reclamavam quando cutucadas ou algum comentário ruim fosse dito a elas. Mais de uma vez teve que ouvir comentários sobre seu cabelo. Irritante e fascinante em um nível sem descrição.

Não tinha se passado muito tempo desde que fora introduzido de forma traumática nesse mundo novo, ainda não tinha conseguido associar tudo de forma compreensível e achava que nunca iria. Tudo o que via desde os elfos aos quadros ainda lhe pareciam maravilhoso e achava que seria assim por toda a sua vida. Isso era bom e soava tremendamente divertido aos ouvidos da criança que ainda não tinha conseguido chegar até onde queria, porque mesmo que Hans lhe trouxesse todos aqueles livros, a identidade do seu remetente ainda era desconhecida. Talvez o elfo não soubesse ler ou a escrita era de outra forma ou simplesmente tenha medo de livros de alguma forma, sua expressão era sempre tão estranha quando lhe dava um deles.

Deitou-se na cama vendo a constelação de leão ou ao menos foi o que disse o menino loiro – Draco - quando foi visitá-lo naquele dia mais cedo. Ele parecia diferente, mais poderoso e de alguma forma vibrante, mas não pode descobrir com muita clareza por que o menino ficou pouco tempo. Não deu tempo nem mesmo de começar a brincar de alguma coisa, quando o moreno começou a pensar no assunto, um elfo apareceu no quarto dizendo que seu pai queria vê-lo e ele saiu logo depois. Deixando-o sozinho de novo com seus livros que pareciam ser muito chatos agora que queria brincar, contudo não tinha nenhum brinquedo consigo e por isso pôs-se a ler de novo. Agora, olhando para o teto pensando percebeu que estava começando a ficar com fome.

Levantou-se bem na hora em que a porta abriu. A senhora Malfoy entrou no quarto, estava muito bonita, com um vestido leve azul claro que combinava perfeitamente com o seu tom de pele e cabelos perfeitamente presos em uma trança. Um sorriso apareceu no rosto do menino, que começava a sentir uma verdadeira afeição por ela, afinal sempre lhe tratava com gentileza e carinho, apesar de ser formal e um pouco distante. Não apenas uma vez, ficou pensando em como seria ser filho dela, talvez perguntasse para Draco um dia desses. Isso é, se eles conseguissem conversar por mais de que uns minutos. Isso se ele ficasse ali, seu futuro ainda era muito incerto e o menino sabia disso, já que aquelas pessoas não tinham nenhuma obrigação de ficar com ele.

Enquanto seu cérebro pensava em várias coisas ao mesmo tempo, um homem surgiu atrás dela. Seu cabelo era oleoso e chegava até o seu ombro, seu nariz era sobressaltado e vestia-se de preto da cabeça aos pés. Automaticamente Harry lembrou das bruxas más que lia nos livros da escola, das pessoas que usavam magia para o mal e instintivamente encolheu-se na cama, trazendo suas pernas para mais perto do peito. Os olhos negros, possuidores de um brilho que o menino não entendeu o que significava, o analisavam como se a espera de alguma coisa e isso só servia para o menino ficar ainda mais nervoso. Como em busca de alguma instrução olhou para Narcisa que ainda mantinha-se calma e dona de si, o esmeraldino viu-se admirando ainda mais a mulher.

\- Esse é Severus Snape, Harry. Ele veio para fazer um exame em você e saber se está tudo bem.

A voz da mulher era macia como seda, calma e totalmente no controle. Isso ajudou para acalmar um pouco mais o nervosismo do marcado, mas não inteiramente o homem ainda lhe assustava bastante.

\- Ele é um médico?  
\- Não inteiramente, eu faço poções, mas tenho permissão para fazer exames simples e mandá-lo para um caso seja necessário. E nós os chamamos de curandeiros.

A voz do homem era fria e parecia muito com um professor, isso fez com que o menino achasse meio estranho e ao mesmo tempo reconfortante. Ele sabia lidar com professores, mas não com bruxos do mal. 

\- Então, existem mesmo poções? Com assas de morcego e essas coisas todas?  
\- Não exatamente, embora existam sim poções. Elas são muito versáteis e nós podemos usá-las para diversos fins. Tudo depende de sua imaginação e capacidade para entender como funciona essa fina e apurada arte.

A voz do homem encheu-se de orgulho enquanto falava e isso lhe fez lembrar-se de quando o seu Tio Valter falava de seu trabalho, contudo de alguma forma que o menino não sabia soava diferente em seus ouvidos. Menos arrogante e mais pomposo, ele não sabia direito. 

\- E você vai me dar uma?  
\- Se for necessário, primeiro irei fazer um exame completo em você, analisar o estado de seu corpo e da sua mente. Partiremos daí.  
\- Minha mente também?  
\- Sim, tudo. Não sabemos os estragos que os trouxas fizeram com você e não podemos deixa-lo ser introduzido em nosso mundo sem ter certeza sobre os danos.  
\- O que são trouxas?   
\- São pessoas sem magia.  
\- Como meus tios e meu primo?  
\- Exatamente.

Então alguma coisa aconteceu, o esmeraldino não soube dizer o que, mas olhando para aqueles olhos negros e estando ali sem ninguém que conhecia, perante as pessoas que não conheciam. Viu sua boca começar a falar.

\- Meu tio me batia e minha tia me usava para fazer as tarefas da casa, meu primo me roubava às coisas e às vezes ficava sem comer e sem ir para o banheiro.  
O silêncio era maior do que qualquer palavra, ele podia sentir a tensão crescente. Era como se uma força o englobava e o pressionava, mesmo sentindo que não era dirigido a si, não deixava de ser terrível. Abraçou as próprias pernas com seus olhos arregalados, percebeu que Narcisa colocou a mão no ombro dele e a pressão diminuiu pouco a pouco até não ser mais do que uma garoa. Fraca, mas persistente.

\- Posso começar o exame?

O menino não pode fazer nada a não ser balançar a cabeça de forma positiva e ficar olhando o homem se aproximar. Seu movimento era enérgico e sua capa revoava atrás de si como assa, uma pontada de medo cresceu em seu interior e por um momento percebeu que seria realmente um erro irritá-lo. 

\- Vou usar minha varinha e executarei alguns feitiços para saber sobre sua saúde física e mental. Não irá doer, não irá demorar. 

Novamente o menino balançou a cabeça de forma positiva e sentiu-se um pouco ansioso para saber como seria. Em partes por ver pela primeira vez alguém fazendo magia e em partes porque só fora ao médico uma vez, portanto não sabia o que esperar. Podia ter uma doença, podia ter alguma coisa diferente, podia não ser um bruxo no final das contas. Viu o homem sentar-se ao seu lado, sua varinha em mãos, que era tão negra quanto suas vestes e por um minuto achou aquele pequeno pedaço de madeira não serviria para nada. Até ele começar a girá-la por cima de sua cabeça e uma coisa inacreditável começar a acontecer. 

Viu uma cascata de luzes e cores começar a descer sobre si, primeiro sentindo um frio gostoso e confortável, como se saísse na neve bem agasalhado. As cores brilhavam e passam de uma a outra enquanto sentia alguma coisa pinicar em sua pele, não era incomodo, mas sentia a vontade de coçar. Só não o fez por achar que o homem poderia ralhar com ele e isso não seria nenhum pouco legal. Depois sentiu um calor passando por seu corpo, começando a suar como se fosse verão e isso o deixava um pouco mais desconfortável, porque a coceira chegava até os seus ossos agora e quando estava começando a mover a mão para coçar, o calor foi substituída por algo que ele não conseguia descrever.

Era como pequenos dedos começassem a mexer em sua mente, em todos os lugares e embora não estivesse acontecendo nada propriamente dito, sentia-se invadido e meio incomodado quanto a isso. Tentou evitar, mas não sabia como lutar e por isso sentiu-se totalmente desprotegido de novo. Viu fios prateados de sua orelha, que fazia uma coceira estranha e por um momento perguntou-se o que seria. Mas então tudo passou e sentiu o homem levantando-se de forma dura e meio robótica.

\- Você não tem nada, está subnutrido e precisa se alimentar melhor a partir de agora, não irá precisar de nada além de umas poções para ganhar peso e ficar no ideal. Nada mais.

\- E o que você tirou da minha cabeça?

Um segundo de silêncio se passou com o homem olhando-o de forma meio esquisita de novo, ele não conseguia entender o que ele queria com aqueles olhares, mas diziam muito mais do que sua boca franzida e sua face sem nada. 

\- Apenas o diagnóstico de que tudo estava bem.  
\- Mas não senti a mesma coisa quando você tocou minha pele.  
\- Não sentiu coçar?  
\- Senti, mas não saiu nada.  
\- É que são cores mais sutis do que a mente, apenas isso.

Harry acharia a resposta muito estranha, mas o homem estava sendo direto e quase monossilábico, então não conseguiu notar nada de diferente e como não fez mais nenhuma pergunta o homem voltou-se para perto de Narcisa.

\- Você foi muito corajoso querido, a janta já está sendo servida. Então, por que não desce para comermos todos juntos?  
\- Sim, já vou indo.  
-x-

Snape estava escrevendo uma carta, sua pena molhada desenhava uma caligrafia fina e bem feita, contudo não era floreada. As palavras só fariam sentido para alguém que estudasse runas antigas, o que não era o caso das pessoas que a receberiam, mas isso realmente não fazia a menor diferença, só estavam no papel para ativar a poção usada para escrevê-la. Os efeitos eram sutis e constituía basicamente de alucinações de pequeno porte, mas incrivelmente realista, que fariam até mesmo os homens mais corajosos temerem por sua vida. Uma criação viciosa e terrível, como eram os tempos quando a criou.

Sua utilização constituía de toque e evaporação, então todos na casa eventualmente iriam sofrer o efeito dela, dependendo das condições toda a cidade iriam sofrer o efeito. Isso seria ruim, mas não era como se pudesse ficar preocupado, sabia que não tinham como associar a ele de forma alguma. Assim como muitas das coisas que fez usando sua arte. Algumas se arrependiam, outras não. Como agora. Sabia perfeitamente bem que não iria se arrepender disso. Não depois do que vira na mente do menino, não depois de ver como eles eram parecidos em muitas coisas e totalmente diferente em outras.

Agora não tinha escolha, mesmo percebendo que fisicamente era muito parecido com aquele homem, mesmo percebendo que ele tinha os olhos de Lily e gostava de ler como ela. Tinha que lutar por ele, tinha que ficar ao seu lado para ajudá-lo e defendê-lo, quem sabe um dia não pudesse olhá-lo como uma pessoa ao invés de uma união de outras? Um passo de cada vez, lembrou-se. Nada de colocar os burros na frente da carroça. Tinha que ir devagar, ainda mais sendo vigiado como era. Por todos os lados.

-x-

_Para: Alvus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore – Diretor de Hogwarts._

_Caro Diretor._

_Minha carta possui um teor um tanto fatalista e ao mesmo tempo trás novas que acredito o Senhor anseia. Assim peço seu perdão se eu for direto em minhas palavras e poupar tempo que nós é precioso de muitas formas. Afinal é um homem de muitos afazeres, assim como eu.  
Estou hospedando Harry Potter, por uma feliz coincidência encontrei-o perdido após uma viajem que fiz até um aliado em Londres, desde então está em minha casa. Peço desculpas por não tê-lo avisado antes, mas é que uma situação familiar me tomou total atenção por um tempo e só agora me encontro em posse de avisá-lo. Contudo meu caro Diretor venho também alertá-lo que o menino se encontrava em uma situação um tanto incomum.  
Assim essa carta está sendo lhe enviada para podermos conversar sobre o destino dele e como seria a melhor forma de agir. Já que sou não só do Conselho de País como também faço parte da ala legal do Ministério e o destino do menino me é de alta estima. Acredito que o melhor para ambos que tal reunião acontecesse antes do início das aulas._

_Atenciosamente.  
Lucius Malfoy._


End file.
